Only You Can Love Me This Way
by SwtPrincess1281
Summary: Alice finds herself a southern soldier via online, decides Bella MUST talk to his friend. After agreeing to do so, Bella is intrigued, feeling a pull before even meeting. But in a LDR, does Bella trust? A/H, OOC, Cannon couples, M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

****

AN: Ok, I have been working on this story for a bit now. I'm still writing it as well. Here is the first chapter. Everyone is human. No vampires, no shapeshifters. All human.

**Also I use this key - as an alternative to the tilde key since it's not allowed on here. If anyone has any other suggestions for an alternative, feel free to leave it in your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, that belongs to the lovely and brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

_Buzz Buzz Buzz!_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

I reached over, hitting the snooze button. The alarm off button was behind it and my fingers were barely reaching the snooze. I'll get it in a minute. I yawned as I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes. Just a few more minutes...

Next thing, my cellphone was ringing on my night stand. Guess it's time to get up. I grabbed my phone as I sat up, the covers moving so they were just on my waist.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Bella." replied a obviously cheery Alice.

Alice Brandon. My best friend.

"Morning Alice." I yawned.

"Are you still sleeping?" she asked.

"I was, I'm up now." I pushed the covers off.

"Do you wanna go shopping? There is a huge sale and Rosalie has a shoot." I could tell in her voice that she was already dressed and was probably thinking of the route to take throughout the mall.

_Shopping? Didn't we do that not too long ago?_ I thought.

"Alice, do I ever really wanna go shopping? As much as you do anyways." I asked with a smile. I had gotten to where I could enjoy shopping for possibly an hour or so but nobody likes shopping as much as Alice. Not even Paris Hilton. She just has more money.

"Well...no..." she started. I looked at the calender. Work today.

"I would go but I've got a 10 hour shift today." I responded.

"Oh, that's too bad." she said with a hint of sadness then quickly changed her tone. "I'll just go by myself."

I laughed. "Obviously, like you'd give up shopping under any circumstance." I shook my head

"Later Bella."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sat it down on the bed as I got up. The alarm went off again. I jumped, not literally but in the startled way. I had forgotten about it. I crawled over my bed to reach the alarm, hitting the snooze then turning it off.

I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair, flipping the hair around as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped down, turning on the shower as I hopped in and took a quick shower.

After I got out, I dried off, blow-dried my hair and then wrapped a towel around me, walking back into the bedroom. Scanning my closet for a quick minute, I grabbed jeans and a gray shirt.

I got dressed and headed downstairs. My computer was open sitting on the counter. Why was it down here?, I wondered slowly. That's right, my Dad had wanted to borrow it. He had left it on, which was fine, it was plugged up.

I made myself a bowl of cereal. I had a few minutes so I pulled up a webpage while eating. Checking my email and my "networking site". Alice had pretty much made the thing for me and got me into checking it. After checking everything, I logged off and closed it up. I finished up my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink.

I grabbed my keys, phone and purse and headed outside, climbing into my truck. My dad got it for me in high school. And I actually loved it since I saw it.

I headed to work. I work as a nurse at the hospital. Me a nurse? I know. It took me forever to get over my fear of blood. I used to get light-headed at the sight of it. But I like helping people. I don't know whether or not I plan to do this forever. But for the time being, I've grown to like it well enough, it pays decent and I like the atmosphere. A few of my friends work here as well. I'm also going to school.

* * *

Mary Alice Brandon finally got home. She had at least 3 shopping bags on each arm. It was a successful shopping day to her because she had all these bags and spent less then $200. Which meant more money for another shopping trip. Oh and of course she had to live and eat. Sometimes.

She lugged them to her room, sitting a few on her bed and the rest on the floor by her closet. She was considering calling one of her friends but looked at the time on her phone.

_Rosalie is probably still working and Bella probably has a few hours left on her shift, _she realized. _Well, I feel like talking to someone_, she thought. She considered putting her stuff up but decided against that.

Walking to her computer desk, she sat down at her desk, opening her computer up and it came on. _Perfect idea, lets see who's online_, she thought.

* * *

BPOV

I had finally finished distributing the meds to the 3rd floor. I was carrying a folder full of patients files that I needed to take to Nurse Jones. I hoped to get the files to her before she checked on the patient. So in turn, I was sorta rushing through halls, bad idea in the first place. I slowed down a little bit as I turned the corner, unfortunately, with the rushing and everything else, I didn't hear the footsteps of someone else coming around the other side. And so-

_CRASH!_

And bam, I'm on the ground. This is typical of me, I trip over air. Which is not easy to do, if I do say so myself. Sure, tripping on a banana peel is easy but can you trip over air? Its not easy. Actually it is easy to do, for me. I don't even have to try. But I hate when others have to be a victim of my clumsiness.

"I'm so sorry." I said to whoever I hit as I picked up the files and put them back in the folder I had dropped, thank god there numbered. I didn't bother to look up as I was busy placing the files in the folder.

"It's okay..." said a male voice. "Bella?"

* * *

Alice's POV

I had been surfing around my accounts for a bit when I hit a chat room. Might as well see who's on. Maybe someone interesting. I did say I wanna talk to someone. If no one is interesting, I can log out, no harm no foul. Almost immediatly when I logged on, an IM popped up. I clicked chat.

**WAGuy: Hi, care to chat?**

_Hmm_, I thought. Maybe HE is interesting. If hes a pervert, he will be blocked and I move on.

**PixieGirl: Hello! **

**WAGuy: I assume thats a yes.**

**PixieGirl: Yes it is. I'm Alice.**

**WAGuy: Nice to meet you, I'm Jasper.**

* * *

BPOV

I put the files into the folder pocket. I had gotten them back in order, thank god there were only 6 pages or it would have took longer. He offered his hand, helping me up I took his hand, grabbing the folder with the other.

"Thanks." I said, adjusting my clothes almost in a habit way.

"No problem." Mike said, with a smile. Mike Newton. He seemed to like it if he was around when I fell. Not that he liked me to fall but he got to play minor hero and I guess it gave him a excuse to talk to me. Not like he didn't make one up without it.

"You on shift?" he asked.

"Yea..." I said, pointing to my dark blue scrubs.

"Oh yeah, obviously, didn't know if you were just getting off or not." he said, nervously.

"I've got a few more hours left, actually. Are you working? Did you just get in?" I asked. Mike is a doctor and works here so we run into each other obviously. He wasn't dressed for work so that's why I asked the latter question.

"Not today, I was just here getting something from my office." he said. I nodded.

"I actually need to get going, I would talk to you but I have to give this to Nurse Jones and I have a few patients to check." I said.

"Right, um, what are you doing after work?" he asked me.

"Oh, I'm meeting my Dad for dinner." I said. I wasn't lying, we were going to the Cafe for dinner.

"Right right, well I'll see you later, Bells." he said, walking away

* * *

Alice's POV

I had been talking to Jasper for a bit. That was WAGuy's name. After I kept getting bombarded with sex messages, we had decided to log off the chat and were talking on personal messengers. Which I preferred anyways.

**SouthernGent: So why do you call yourself a pixie?**

**PixieThreads: Because I'm Pixie like! I'm really short, so therefore Pixie like! My friends made up that night.  
**

**SouthernGent: Alright. LOL. **

**SouthernGent: Alice, I hate to cut this short but I'm going to meet my friends. I will talk to you later tonight tho, okay?****  
**

_Yay he wants to talk to me again._ Maybe logging onto that chat was a great idea.

**PixieThreads: Of course.**

**SouthernGent: Great :-) Talk to you soon**

**PixieThreads: Bye bye!**

He logged off. I shut my computer. I looked at the clock. Rosalie was probably off by now. Grabbing my phone, I found her name in my recent calls and dialed her. I needed to talk to someone.

* * *

BPOV

I stepped into the elevator after finishing checking patients on the 4th floor. I pressed the button as the elevator closed. I waited for a second then the doors opened and I stepped off onto the floor. I headed to the lounge. Yay, a break, I thought. I sat down on the couch. I picked the book up that I had left in here earlier. Flipping back open to my place. It was called _Sisters by Danielle Steele_. Not my typical reading choice but so far its good.

After reading for about 5 minutes, I shut the book, sitting it next to me. I took out my phone. I scrolled thru my messages when I heard a voice.

"Hey, you know we're not suppose to have those out around here." said my friend Angela. She had on her scrubs. She's a nurse as well.

"I know but...no one's around." I smiled. I closed the phone, sliding it back into my pocket.

"I know I'm just teasing." she said as she sat down next to me. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." I nodded. "Nothing new with me."

"That's good." she said. She smiled happily obviously trying to say something.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Eric asked me to meet his folks. We're having dinner with them next week." she answered. Eric is her boyfriend. They've been together for about 4 months now. She seems to like him. He's a good guy.

"Oh wow." I replied. "That is..um, wow, are you nervous?"

She fixed her glasses then touched her finger to below her lip, thinking. "A little. But I think I should pull it off okay." she said.

"You'll do fine." I assured her. "They'll love you."

"What should I wear?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Your asking me?" I replied.

She gave me a look. "Come on Bella, you're not as fashionably challenged as you play off to be." she said. Maybe not challenged or anything but not exactly a person to ask advice about it, well, I guess I could try to give some help. I do listen to Alice and Rose all the time.

"Plus, you've met a boyfriend's family before right?" she asked. Then she looked at me, as if wondering if she should have said that.

"Yea, I have." I began.

"Oh wait I'm sorry-" she started.

"No, it is fine." I assured her. "That was a long time ago."

"You sure it's okay? I didn't mean to bring it up." she said. I nodded. It was fine. I was long over that.

"No, I don't care. Its not my favorite thing to talk about it or anything but I don't mind." I said. Her beeper went off. She looked at it.

"I'm needed in ER." she stated as she got up and began to walk out.

"Wait, Ange." I said, looking up at her.

She turned around. "Yea?" she replied.

"Wear a nice top and jeans or a sundress." I answered. "Both are not too formal but could work almost anywhere."

She smiled. "Thanks Bella." she said, as she headed out quickly.

**AN:What did everyone think of the start? Hopefully it was good. I know I had Bella reading something different but I didn't wanna start it off with her reading Pride and Prejudice or Wuthering Heights. Those books will be mentioned later on but I wanted to try something different for the first chapter. Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you read the next chapter, I want to thank everyone who read my story especially those who reviewed and added it to their alerts/favorites! Oh and yes, the pairings for the most part will be cannon. **

**Here is the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it! **

Chapter 2

A week and a half had came and went. I had went to visit my mom and her husband Phil in Jacksonville, Florida. My parents divorced when I was little and most of my childhood, I lived with my mom. Then when I was a teenager, she remarried a man named Phil Dwyer. He's a baseball player, strictly minor league, and he traveled a lot for his job. I eventually decided to let my Mom go with him and I moved back to Forks to live with my dad back in high school.

The week was fun, simple, mainly spending time with my mom and Phil and some of their friends. Definetly a nice change away from the rain. But I was content to be back now.

I had tried to call and text Rosalie and Alice but no answer so far. It's Saturday so I'm not sure where they are.

In the meantime, I had decided to do some shopping, at the book store that is.

I got in line. I actually enjoyed shopping here. Not that I hated clothes shopping. Just don't do it anywhere near as much as Alice and Rosalie do. After paying, the cashier handed me my bag and I slid it onto my wrist and walked toward the door.

"Bella!!!" I heard a female voice say.

I stopped.

It was Jessica. My friend. Or maybe she is....that one word they call people who are your friend but sometimes also your enemy. I can't think of it now.

I turned around.

"Jessica, hi." I said, with a smile

She walked over to me. She was sipping a frozen latte.

"I didn't expect you to be here." I continued. Jessica is not a person to hang around the bookstore for long. Usually she would be trying on clothes or make-up.

"Oh, well ya know, they have good coffee, plus I was gonna get some magazines." she replied, taking a sip out of her straw.

I nodded. We talked back and forth for a few minutes.

"Have you seen Mike Newton?" she asked. Those two. I never know what's going on with them.

"I just got back from Florida." I answered. Didn't I tell her? Wait, no, I didn't. I just figured she would have heard.

"Oh, I had no idea...you don't exactly look it.." she murmured.

I smiled to myself. That's Jessica for ya.

"Thanks." I responded. "I did tho."

"Oh, I believe you. Just when I go to a sunny place. I spend as much time as possible in the sun, after all, we live in Forks." she said.

"I spent some time on the beach, obviously, but I was visiting my mom and Phil." I explained.

"Oh right..." she began. "When was the last time you saw Mike?"

"Mike..." I started, pausing to think for a second. "I saw him at the hospital. He asked me something about dinner or something later but I had to meet my Dad. That was the day before I left. Which was almost 2 weeks ago."

"Well, I guess I'll go see if he's home or something later.." she said. "Nice seeing you Bella....oh and welcome back."

She walked away, heading over to magazines.

I shook my head as I headed out.

Frenemy. That's what they call them. Jessica and I sometimes genuinely were friends. But other times, Jessica was borderlining on frenemy. Today, was somewhere in the middle, I think.

She could have Mike all to herself. I was not interested.

---------------------------

Alice's POV:

I was going over some fabrics for a dress I was working on.

The phone rang. Glancing at caller ID: Jasper

"Hey!" I greeted flipping the phone open.

Jasper and I had been chatting on the computer for a few days when he asked for my number.

We had exchanged pictures too. He has golden honey blonde hair, was tall, and somewhat muscular but lean.

"Hey gorgeous." he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just enjoying the day with no work." he replied.

"Lucky you. I'm going over stuff for work AND school." I stated.

"You gonna spend all Saturday working?" he asked. "That's no fun."

"No..I'm gonna be done in...wait did you say Saturday?" I said slowly.

"Yup, yesterday was Friday." he answered.

"Bella's home!!!!" I realized.

"Oh." he said realizing why I was acting like that. "Your best friend? Who was in Florida?"

"Yes...shes home! YAY!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

------------------------------

BPOV

I was laying on the couch, listening to my ipod.

No Alice. No Rosalie. None of my friends were answering.

The phone went off.

I looked at it.

Rose.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella." answered Rosalie.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"Did you not get my email?" she asked.

"I haven't checked the computer yet, why?" I said.

"I'm going to Milan. I have a shoot and a appearance, a small one but still a appearance." she exclaimed.

"Oh my god, that's great Rose." I smiled.

Rosalie is a model. Not super famous or anything but she does shoots and every once in awhile goes to events.

"I know, can you believe it?" she started. "I finally got a shoot somewhere. Usually just in California if I'm lucky."

"Yea, that's awesome. How long are you gonna be gone?" I asked. I was happy for her but would miss her as well.

"Not sure yet. At least a week, maybe longer. It's me and a few other girls. But, I will keep in touch with you. I'm getting international on my cell. Until then, you NEED to stay updated on the computer cause' I can talk thru there too." she said.

"Alright, Rose, computer it is. I'll check it everyday." I promised.

"Multiple times." she demanded.

"Okay." I said with a laugh.

We talked for a little bit. I told her about the trip and so forth. Just catching up a little.

"Look, Bella, I gotta get going but I will be in touch." she said.

"Alright have fun." I replied.

"Oh I will." she laughed.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye Bells." she said.

Hanging up, I layed back down. I put my ipod back on and turned the music back up.

I was actually almost asleep when my phone went off.

I looked at the caller id.

Alice.

_Finally_, I thought.

I slid the earpiece out of one ear, pressing pause.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! Hi!" replied Alice.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked. I seem to keep asking that.

"Work..school." she responded plainly.

I nodded.

"Your nodding?" she asked.

"Yea." I said smiling. Everyone I talked to was use to that.

"Okay....I have so much to tell you." she energetically stated.

"Like what?" I asked._What could have happened in a couple weeks,_ I wondered.

"I'm about to pass your street, are you home?" she asked.

"Mhm." I replied.

"Be there in 3 minutes. I have my key with me, I'll let myself in." she said hanging up.

_What could be so important?_ I thought. I sat up on the couch, waiting for her to get here. When Alice said 3 minutes, she usually meant 3 minutes.

Two minutes and 56 seconds later, Alice walked into the living room.

"Who died?" I asked, one earphone still in head.

"No one." she replied. She reached over and pulled the other headphone out.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Sorry.." she replied.

"So what's going on then?" I asked, looking at her.

"I've been talking to this guy." she started.

"Talking?" I said, almost as a question.

"Mhm, online and recently on the phone." she said, excitedly. I nodded slowly.

"His name's Jasper." she continued.

"Does he live in the area?" I asked. I adjusted myself to sit criss-cross style, facing sideways.

"Not the exact area but in the state. He lives up around Lakewood, near Tacoma." she sat down on the couch next to me facing forward.

"Where the military base is?" I asked.

"Yea....that's what he does. He's in the Army." she said, looking at me.

"You're talking to someone in uniform?" I said, half shocked. She usually went for the classy, business suit, wine over beer except when appropriate, type of guys.

She nodded.

"And how do you even really know him, Alice?" I asked resting my hand on the back of the couch.

"Bella, I just know." she replied.

"Okay.." I said slowly.

"I'm starting to really like him already." she smiled.

"That's great..." I murmured slowly, wondering if it was but she seemed to have a weird thing about knowing what would happen. She is gorgeous so it was pretty easy for her to find someone, not that she dated around a lot, just she stands out more looks wise. Unlike myself. Not that I was ugly. Just nothing great.

"Maybe you could talk to his friend, um, I forgot his name, something E, maybe he'd be your type." she said.

"Right...sure." I muttered under my breath.

"He's single and I've mentioned you to Jasper obviously..." she started.

"Wait Alice, tell me you DID NOT say that I wanted to talk to the guy." I exclaimed, starting to get worried that she had.

"No, I haven't Bella." she answered as if saying to calm down.

"Good." I took a breath.

"But I've heard him in the background at Jazzy's..." she started.

"Jazzy?" I said raising my eyebrows.

She ignored me.

"I really think you should talk to him. It could be good. From what I know, he seems like he'd be your type. I was gonna give Jasper your screen name to give to him." she finished.

She wasn't gonna give up. I knew completely changing the subject wouldn't cut it but partially.

"Is he in uniform too?" I asked.

**First mention of Edward! And a cliffhanger :-). I know, I skipped Jasper and Alice getting to phone and everything but they had to get to know each other and get comfortable some before Alice could talk to Bella about Edward. Bella and Edward are my main focus for this story. Jasper and Alice will have a decently big part but this is a Bella and Edward story first and foremost. Okay so what does everyone think? Review Please!**


	3. First Click

**Authors Note: Firstly, thank you all for adding this to your favorites/alerts. I love checking my email and seeing how many have added this story to there alerts/favorites. Anyways, here is the next chapter. There's some Bella and Edward :-)**

Chapter 3, First Click

_Previously:_

_"Is he in uniform too?" I asked._

"Yea, he is." she answered looking at me, almost wondering how I would react to that. I nodded. That was really no big deal to me. Sure, it is dangeous, but my dad is Chief of Police and that is dangerous sometimes too.

"Why not at least talk to him?" she asked.

"Have _you_ even talked to him?" I asked. She may just be going by what Jasper says.

"Yes." she said.

"I thought you said you heard him in the background at Jasper's." I said confused.

"More so then talked to him but I talked to him twice. Once cause he wanted to know that Jasper really was talking to someone and the other because Jasper was driving and didn't wanna talk on the phone." she replied.

"Opposite of you." I said with a laugh. Alice is always on the phone while driving. She drives crazy enough without it.

"I know." she smiled, obviously thinking of Jasper.

"Is he nice?" I asked, meaning his friend.

She nodded.

_Shes gonna make me talk to him_, I thought.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Awesome!" she said hoping up and going into the kitchen.

I laughed.

A few minutes later, she came back with two bottles of pink lemonade. One already opened.

She handed me the one that was closed.

"Did you talk to Rose?" I asked, wondering if she knew about the shoot. I figured she did since they had probably talked while I was gone.

"Oh yes...have you?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

I nodded as I opened the bottle.

"She tell you?" she asked as she sat back down on the couch next to me.

"About Milan? Yes." I smiled.

"Isn't it so awesome? I'm so jealous." she said.

I laughed.

"I know. Who wouldn't be? Plus she's been waiting to go somewhere other then L.A. for so long." I replied.

"Yup...she was a little shocked at first, you know how it came up so fast.." Alice started as I nodded. "But I told her that she may be doing that all the time one day so just get use to it."

I laughed. We talked for a bit about the trip and I showed her the pictures I had taken. We talked about day to day things and such, just catching up for a few hours.

Then her phone rang. Her eyes widened a little as she reached into her black designer bag and pulled out her phone. She looked at the caller id. "It's Jasper." she smiled as she pressed the green button.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. She smiled as they began talking. I picked up the bottle, taking a sip of my drink. She looked at me and pointed at the next room mouthing "Do you mind?" I shook my head saying I didn't. She hopped up and went into the next room.

I could still hear her talking but couldn't hear the whole conversation. I adjusted myself so I was facing the tv as I picked up the remote, turning the tv on. I surfed thru the channels. It was the beginning of summer so sometimes it could be limited to something good actually being on.

After searching for a few minutes, Alice walked back. She covered the mouthpiece. "Jaz wants to talk to you." she whispered.

I muted the tv and looked at her. "Why?" I whispered, somewhat confused and felt like I had to whisper.

"Because I've talked about you." she answered, taking a pause. "Plus I've talked to HIS friend and well I guess just to say hello." she finished. I guess that makes since. I let out a sigh and reached for the phone.

"Here she is." Alice said to him as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. Alice dissapeared into another room. She left me on the phone with her potential boyfriend. What am I suppose to say?

"Hi. Bella?" said a voice with a bit of southern to it. Alice had mentioned a southern accent, which in her words, she thought was adorable.

"Yes. This Jasper?" I answered.

"Yes it is. I've heard a lot about you." he replied.

"Same here." I said, and I had only known about him for, a few hours maybe.

"How was Florida?" he asked.

"It was nice, a good change from Forks." I said with a small laugh.

"I bet it was." he said.

"Question, and totally not being rude, just curious, why did you wanna talk to me?" I asked, nicely.

"Well, I hear your name just about everytime I talk to Alice, you two are pretty good friends?" he replied, ending with a question.

"Mhm. She's my best friend..as annoying as she can be, she's my best friend." I answered.

He laughed.

"She told you about my friend, right?" he asked. What are these two? The hook-up duo?

"Yes she told me. Please don't think I asked her to find someone-" I started.

"I know." he interuppted. "She asked me everything herself. "

"That is Alice." I stated.

"Yes I know, I like that about her." he said. Gosh, he really does like her then.

We talked for a few more minutes, him probably getting information to help set up me and this friend of his. But he didn't at all pry, unlike SOME people. Then Alice came back in and asked to talk back to him. I nodded and told him it was nice talking to him. We said bye and I handed her back the phone.

"Hey- so how'd you think of her?" Alice said into the phone as she went back into the next room. I shook my head. Of course she'd ask him. He seems nice tho. Very much the gentlemen. He seems to be interested in Alice that's for sure.

I unmuted the tv turning it back on. Oooh, _Friends_ is on.

**Later that night**

(A/N: -cue music- Da da da...some Edward)

Edward's POV

I was in Seattle visiting my mother and father. I tried to drive up here every other weekend if possible since I didn't know how long I'd be in the area. At least I got lucky enough to be stationed somewhere that was in reasonable driving distance.

My father however hadn't returned from work. My mother had went to the grocery store. Which means I got some alone time with the plasma. I picked up the remote. My phone went off. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open. It was a text from Jasper.

_'I talked to Alice's friend. She's nice. I know your iffy about it but Alice is insisting. She's very persuasive!"_

I laughed. Jasper's new girl was obviously getting a upper hand over him. She wanted me to talk to her friend. What was her name again? I'll ask. Pressing reply, I typed a message.

_"What's the friend's name?"_

I hadn't been in a relationship in awhile. Now Jasper was trying to fix me up with his, um, whatever she is to him's friend. Technically I think it's more her then him. I laughed to myself. Alice, Jasper's girl was a lot for someone so small. Jasper had showed me pictures. She reminded me of a little pixie. She had a lot of energy. The phone went off. I flipped it open.

_"Bella."_

"Bella." I said to myself. _Beautiful name_, I thought. I pressed reply to Jasper's message.

--------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

Alice had left a few hours ago. Right after dinner. After my dad went to bed, I headed upstairs to my room.I turned on my tv.

(A/N: I couldn't remember if Bella has a tv in her room or not but she does in this story)

I settled on Ace of Cakes on food network.

My computer dinged, signaling a instant message.

I glanced at it. It was from an unfamiliar screen name.

**TheIvories_EC: Hello :-)**

I typed back.

**Clumsyswan: Hi, who is this?**

I patiently waited for a reply. I wonder who this is. I like their screen name tho.

**TheIvories_EC: I'm Jasper's friend. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?**

I gasped. ALICE!

**Clumsyswan: Yes. Hi.**

**TheIvories_EC: I should have said that when I first messaged you. I apologize.**

I smiled. Manners.

**Clumsyswan: Don't be. I'm surprised Alice didn't say anything to me about it.**

**TheIvories_EC: Your friend is quite feisty for someone her size.**

I laughed.

**Clumsyswan: LOL. You haven't seen nothing yet.**

We talked back and forth for a few minutes just making small talk.

**TheIvories_EC: Do you happen to have a picture?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes I do.**

**TheIvories_EC: If you want, I will send you mine first, since I am the one who asked.**

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. I have never heard that before. Mostly guys want a picture then say they'll send you theirs. Probably so they can rate you and if your not good enough, no picture.

**Clumsyswan: If that's what you want :-)**

**TheIvories_EC: One second.**

I smiled as I waited for an email message to pop up. Alice had showed me a picture of Jasper and he was attractive, more her type but I had to admit he was attractive.

An email message popped up. I clicked it and waited for the image to load. When it did, I almost fell out the chair

He is...perfect. Is that possible?

I looked at his picture again. Yes it is.

He was slender but muscular at the same time. He was wearing jeans and a gray button down. He has bronze hair that was in a bit of a disaray. His facial bone structure is angular and perfect, high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose and perfect lips. He has emerald green eyes that are making me melt by just looking into them in a picture.

I think I just died and went to heaven.

**Edward's POV:**

I had gotten Bella's screen name from Jasper. My mother and father and I had went out for dinner and had had Emmett call and ramble on and on about something that happened. He is so much like a kid sometimes.

It was already past 11 at night. I don't know her sleep schedule. I had planned to just send her an IM and then add if it worked out but she may not be on.

I took out my laptop and turned it on. After it was loaded I pulled up my messenger. I decided to add her and see if she was on. I typed in her screen name and she appeared on my buddy list.

She was on.

I right clicked her screen name and pulled up a IM box. I typed a message.

**TheIvories_EC: Hi :-)**

I waited for a reply. The computer dinged signaling a new message.

**Clumsyswan: Hi, who is this?**

Shit, I should have told her who I was in the first message. I typed back.

**TheIvories_EC: I'm Jasper's friend. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes. Hi.**

I should apologize.

**TheIvories_EC: I should have said that when I first messaged you. I apologize.**

**Clumsyswan: Don't be. I'm surprised Alice didn't say anything to me about it.**

I smiled. Her friend is a sneaky little thing.

**TheIvories_EC: Your friend is quite feisty for someone her size.**

**Clumsyswan: LOL. You haven't seen nothing yet.**

I laughed. That could be a scary thing. Maybe I should warn Jasper. Nah, he can find out for himself. We talked back and forth for a little bit. I realized I had no idea what she looks like. Jasper didn't give me a desription. I'll ask if she has a picture.

**TheIvories_EC: Do you happen to have a picture?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes I do.**

I did ask. I'll do the polite thing and send her mine first.

**TheIvories_EC: If you want, I will send you mine first, since I am the one who asked.**

**Clumsyswan: If that's what you want :-)**

She seems to like that. I scrolled though my pictures and found one suitible to send. I decided not to send a uniform picture. I attached it to the message and pressed send. Some of the guys in my unit often told women that they had to send a picture first then they'll send one back. But, I have heard more then once that if they're not pretty enough, they get nothing, not even a message. I personally could never do something like that. Looks are important but even if a girl is not very pretty, I would at least finish the conversation.

Hm, Bella hasn't said anything. Maybe it didn't go through.

**TheIvories_EC: Did you recieve my email?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes, I did. I was just getting it to load. Your very handsome.**

I smiled. I had heard it before, plenty of times to be honest, but coming from her, it made me smile differently.

**TheIvories_EC: Aw. Thank you.**

**Clumsyswan: I'm sending mine now.**

A minute later, a message popped up saying I had a new message. I clicked it. I waited for the image to load. Finally, it loaded.

My mouth dropped a little. She is beautiful. That doesn't even describe it.

She has dark brown hair, a heart shaped face, prominent cheekbones, full lips. Shes slender but still looks like she's soft. She has beautiful, big, chocolate colored, brown eyes. Her skin is light, sorta an ivory color. Her eyes are beautiful. Did I mention that already? I didn't know what to type back. I always had a pretty good way with women too. I'll say something simple and to the point. I wanted to tell her she was absolutly gorgeous but decided against it, for the moment anyway. She probably heard it all the time. I just typed something simple and to the point.

**TheIvories_EC: Your very pretty**

**Author's Note: Okay so this was my first time doing Edward's POV so please be easy on me. I tried really hard on it. Bella is a little bit easier cause I put some of myself into her. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna do re-pov(same thing but from the other pov) often unless its needed, like Edward's reaction to Bella's picture was. But I'll still switch when needed. **

**But anywho...Time to review! I should have the next chapter up on Tuesday either early in the afternoon or that night, the Scream Awards are coming on that night, Twilight and True Blood are nominated so in honor of that, another chapter will be posted. **


	4. We're Talking About The Weather?

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took longer then I said, computer problems. **

Chapter 4

Then the ding of my computer brought me back to earth.

**TheIvories_EC: Did you receive my email?**

**Clumsyswan: I was just getting it to load. You're very handsome.**

**TheIvories_EC: Aw. Thank you.**

I'm sure he hears that a lot. Wait, now I'm suppose to send him my picture. I pulled up my picture album and started searching thru them for a suitable one. Should I go for one where I'm dressed up? No, he needs to see one where I'm just me. I finally decided on one where I had on jeans, a brown tank top and I had some make-up on. My hair was down, like always. Rosalie had took it.

**Clumsyswan: I'm sending mine now.**

I attached it to the email and sent it. I waited patiently. What if he doesn't like me? My computer dinged.

**TheIvories_EC: Your very pretty.**

He thinks I'm pretty. He is so beyond hot(did I just say hot? Too much time talking to Rosalie) and he thinks I'm pretty.

**Clumsyswan: Thank you.**

**TheIvories_EC: Your very welcome.**

**Clumsyswan: So, Edward, what are you up to this Saturday night?**

**TheIvories_EC: Honestly?**

**TheIvories_EC: I'm in Seattle at my mother and father's house.**

**Clumsyswan: Really? That's cute.**

**TheIvories_EC: You don't think its dorky? You can be honest.**

**Clumsyswan: Not at all. **

**TheIvories_EC: Very well. What are you up to?**

**Clumsyswan: I'm watching tv. I spent some time with Alice earlier today but I stayed in tonight.**

**TheIvories_EC: Ah, yes. Jas told me he talked to you. **

**Clumsyswan: Yea, your friend is nice. He was very polite to me.**

**TheIvories_EC: That's Jasper for ya. **

We talked for a few minutes back and forth.

**TheIvories_EC: What are you doing right now?**

**Clumsyswan: Other then talking to you? Watching...some show on food network. I was watching something before but it just went off. What about you**

**TheIvories_EC: I am watching this thing on SNL, but it was kinda unentertaining. **

We talked for a while. Just talking about whatever came to mind mainly. But, something makes me wanna keep talking to him.

**TheIvories_EC: So Bella, how has your weekend been so far?**

**Clumsyswan: Well, I just got home today. But to answer the question, it's been good. Not boring at least.**

**TheIvories_EC: Home from what?**

**Clumsyswan: Oh, Jasper didn't tell you?**

**TheIvories_EC: No... I don't think he did, at least.**

**Clumsyswan: I was in Florida, visiting my mom.**

**TheIvories_EC: Florida huh? You live in Forks right?**

**Clumsyswan: Right.**

**TheIvories_EC: Good break from the rain?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes, lol.**

**TheIvories_EC: We get rain here too. Not quite as much as Forks. But more then most places. I'm use to it tho.**

**Clumsyswan: I think I've gotten use to the rain. You have to after awhile.**

_We are talking about the weather?_ I thought.

**TheIvories_EC: Yes for sure**

**Clumsyswan: How has your weekend been?**

**TheIvories_EC: It's been alright. I drove up here this morning. I'm leaving back in the morning.**

**Clumsyswan: Why stay for such a short time?**

**TheIvories_EC: Well, Friday night I spent with friends, we played some basketball. And I have to leave in the morning to be back for work on Monday.**

**Clumsyswan: Do you ever take a day off? You know, like, call out of work?**

**TheIvories_EC: I can't do that.**

**Clumsyswan: Why? Was that stupid?**

**TheIvories_EC: No, sweetie. Actually, I can't call out of work. Unless I'm, basically, on my death bed or in the hospital. The Army doesn't allow call outs, or sick days.**

**Clumsyswan: Oh. I didn't know that.**

**TheIvories_EC: You were aware I am in the Army right?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes, Alice told me. **

**TheIvories_EC: That is okay right?**

**Clumsyswan: Yes, it's fine.**

**TheIvories_EC: Good.**

**Clumsyswan: My Dad is Chief of Police. That can be dangerous as well.**

**TheIvories_EC: That's true.**

A minute or two passed by.

**Clumsyswan: What are you thinking?**

**TheIvories_EC: I was just looking at your picture. Your eyes are beautiful. **

I blushed.

**Clumsyswan: Thank you.**

**TheIvories_EC: You're welcome.**

I looked at the clock. It was after 2am. Thank god I don't go in untill noon. But he has to get up and drive. Maybe I should tell him how late it is.

**Clumsyswan: Do you know what time it is?**

**TheIvories_EC: No..**

**TheIvories_EC: Oh shit.**

**TheIvories_EC: Sorry **

**Clumsyswan: No big deal. **

**TheIvories_EC: I need to get sleep but I wanna talk to you.**

**Clumsyswan: Are you tired?**

**TheIvories_EC: Some, I could stay up longer, but I have to get up. **

**Clumsyswan: Then go to bed.**

**TheIvories_EC: I wanna talk to you.**

**Clumsyswan: You'll talk to me again.**

**TheIvories_EC: You sure?**

**Clumsyswan: That is if you want to.**

**TheIvories_EC: Of course I do.**

**Clumsyswan: Me too.**

**TheIvories_EC: :-)**

**Clumsyswan: Go to bed then, we'll talk tomorrow. **

**TheIvories_EC: Alright. I'll go to bed. **

**Clumsyswan: Good.**

**TheIvories_EC: Sweet dreams hun. **

**Clumsyswan: You two.**

**TheIvories_EC: Night :-)**

**Clumsyswan: Good night.**

I looked at the screen till his screen name signed off. Then I stood up and walked to my dresser happily. I almost wanted to jump up and down.

Okay, Bella, focus, he's just a guy. Breathe. I took a breath. Inhale. Exhale.

I definitely would be looking forward to getting off work tomorrow, I thought as I got my pajamas out.

**AN: Ok, there is the next chapter! Anyone see the Scream Awards last night? Twilight won for best fantasy and Taylor won for breakout. Plus that New Moon clip!! EEE!! *jumps up and down like a fan girl* I was kinda bummed Rob and Kristen weren't there but I understand why. I think they did win tho. Oh and O/T but True Blood won and so did Anna and Stephen and um....Eric(I forgot his real name)!**

**Does everyone like this story? I'm getting views and several people have added it to there favorites and alerts but I haven't gotten many reviews so I'm wondering if everyone likes it. **

**The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend!**


	5. I Wonder What They're Doing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to the wonderful SM. I wish I owned Edward tho. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone had a good Hallowen!!**

**_"Words written like this are texts."_**

Chapter 5

I woke up. Looking at the clock. 11:15am. Holy crap, I slept in.

I remembered talking to Edward. I smiled to myself as I got up, walking to the closet, grabbing some clothes and sitting them on the bed. I tried to think of what he's doing right now. I wonder if I've crossed his mind.

I got on the computer for a second. I checked my email and site. Rosalie hadn't messaged me or anything yet. Hope she's having fun.

I got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I made myself poptarts. I poured myself a glass of milk as I grabbed both and headed into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

I turned on the tv. Not much on. I settled on a movie on TBS.

After I finished breakfast, I cleaned my dishes up and then grabbed my purse and phone. I headed outside. _Back to work, _I thought.

--------------------------------------

Edward's POV:

I headed onto the freeway.

I thought about Bella. She was the first thing on my mind when I woke up.

Christ, I haven't even met the girl yet.

I wonder what she's doing. What does she do? Does she work? Obviously, I would think.

My phone rang. Turning down the radio I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Eddie boy, long time no speak." said Emmett.

"Emmett, I talked to you less then 15 hours ago." I said plainly.

"Yea, so, when you getting home?" he asked.

"About an hour should be, maybe a little more or less depending on traffic." I answered.

"The game is coming on in less then a half hour, dude." he said.

"I'll be home in time to see most of it. Plus I got XM radio which gets it."

"I know but I need someone to watch it with." he replied.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Texting Ali." he said.

"He texts with his finger, not his eyes."

"Still. He's ignoring me."

"I'm gonna ignore you when I get there." I said flatly.

"Yea but you don't have a girl, or any female in your life, other then your Mom." he replied.

I smiled to myself thinking of Bella.

"Yo Cullen you still there?" said Emmett.

"Yea, look, Emmett, I'm driving, if you want when the game comes on, you can text me while I'm driving what'd you say to me and I'll ignore you like I would if I was home." I told him.

"Awesome!" he said as I hung up.

-----------------------

Alice's POV:

I layed on the couch of my apartment. Texting Jasper and watching tv.

My phone buzzed.

**_"I could call you now or it will be about 3 to 4 hours till I can call. Baseball is coming on."_**

I rolled my eyes.

I hit the green button and my recent calls came up. Jasper was the most recent.

I pressed the button again, putting the phone to my ear as it began ringing.

"Hello?" said Jasper.

"Hey handsome." I said.

"Hey." he said. I could tell he got a smile on his face when he said that.

"When does the game start?" I asked.

"Oh, about 20 minutes. I'll still be able to text you but I think some guys from work are coming over. It's a Sunday game so you know." he said.

"I think so." I said, meaning about games and guys.

"How's your day going beautiful?" he asked.

"Good. Usually Bell, Rosalie and I, sometimes a few others but it started with us, we usually have brunch but Rose is gone and since Bella was gone, she got a Sunday shift." I replied.

"That makes since tho." he told me.

"I know." I admitted.

"Speaking of Bella, I gave Edward her screen name." he started. "And before-"

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I exclaimed sitting up.

"Well babe before you interrupted me, which is fine, but I was gonna say that I don't know more then that." he finished.

"Hmm, hes not home?" I asked.

"No, he won't be home for a bit." Jasper said.

-------------------------------

BPOV:

I was at the nurses station writing down some stuff onto my clipboard.

"Welcome back Florida girl." said Mike walking up.

I looked up. "Thanks." I said before turning back to what I was writing.

"I missed seeing you around here." he said as he walked to the computer a foot or two behind me.

I smiled. "I was only gone a few weeks." I replied.

"I know but it was long enough." he said.

My beeper went off. I was needed in surgery. Thankful for that, I took off to the OR.

The surgery went well. I had to do rounds next. The rest of the work day went by normally. Finally it was 5:00pm. Short shift today.

I went into the locker room and changed back into regular clothes. I headed outside and into my truck.

I took out my phone. I had a missed call from Alice.

I pressed green on her name, as the phone began dialing the number.

Ring...ring...ring...ring....voicemail.

I hung up.

She didn't leave me a voicemail. I wonder why she called while I was at work.

I started the truck, pulling out of the space.

---------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV:

We were watching the game. Some of our buddies from work were over to watch the game. Mariners were up by 2. I took a sip of my beer. I noticed Emmett was now drinking liquor. Oh, that's fantastic. I swear I am not waking him up for work in the morning.

A commercial came on.

I headed into the kitchen to grab another beer. I opened the refrigerator. Scanning the options as Jasper came in.

"Hey Cullen.....oh did you get a chance-" he began but his phone vibrated. I looked at him. He looked down at it and began typing back.

"Is that Alice?" I asked.

He nodded, not looking up. I grabbed the beer and headed back into the living room. Sitting down on the couch.

I wish I could talk to Bella right now.

Jasper walked into the living room, still typing into his phone.

Phone.

_That gives me an idea_, I thought.

---------------------

**Later that night**

Bella's POV:

I sat in my room on the phone with my mother.

"Its a shame you weren't still here to meet this guy who moved down the block today. He's young, about mid 20's. He wants to be a architect." she started.

"Mom, you're in Florida, I'm in Washington." I pointed out.

"I know but he could relocate." she stated.

"Mom, no. I'm not interested in that type anymore." I said.

"Ok hunny, I'm just trying." she admitted.

"I know Mom." I said.

"Oh, Bella, I have clothes buzzing, okay if we talk another time?" she said.

"Sure." I said.

We said bye and hung up.

I layed back on my bed.

My computer dinged.

**A/N: Yea I know, I'm horrible for cutting off at that part. Next chapter will be up soon. Review! **


	6. 0300

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or actors(kinda wishing I owned Kellan Lutz after those push-ups he did on Ellen today).**

******A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have been figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go. I'm going to be changing the rating on this soon. I think this chapter might be pushing it because of the words used more then once. So probably within the next chapter or two, I'll change it. Just a heads up altho I think most of you have it on alert.**

**Anyways on with the next chapter. Oh you'll notice I found an alternative to ------**

Chapter 6, 0300

I looked up after hearing my computer. A new message window had popped up. I sat up, leaning forward to read the message.

**TheIvories_EC: Hey **

_Edward_, I thought. I smiled to myself slightly as I hopped up quickly and went over to the computer, sitting down in the chair. I typed back a response.

**Clumsyswan: Well hey**

**TheIvories_EC: How are you tonight?**

**Clumsyswan: I'm good. How are you?**

**TheIvories_EC: I am doing good as well. I finally just turned the computer on and saw you were on.**

I had left mine up almost all day, except during work. Yes, I admit, I was to a point waiting to see if he was going to get online. But there was no way I was about to tell _him_ that.

**Clumsyswan: I've had mine up. Just out of habit.**

That was _partly_ the truth. Plus Rosalie had told me to"stay connected." I shook my head with a slight laugh thinking of that.

**TheIvories_EC: Are you busy?**

**Clumsyswan: No, I'm not, why?**

**TheIvories_EC: Because, I had a question for you. You can answer it however you want to. **

A question? My mind raced thru all the possibilities of what he may ask as I began to type back. _Why would he ask to ask a question before doing so?_ I thought. It has to be important to do that.

**Clumsyswan: Go on..**

I bit my lip nervously. After a minute of showing he was typing, a message popped up.

**TheIvories_EC: Well, Jasper was talking to Alice earlier, they mainly talk on the phone now, and I got to thinking about you and was just wondering, would you like to talk on the phone? It would be easier and all. **

My eyebrows raised for a second before I smiled. _He wants my number, _I thought. I began to type yes but started thinking. What am I gonna say to him on the phone? I'll figure something out because I'm definitely not saying no. Just breathe Bella. You have to breathe if you plan on speaking to him. He obviously likes talking to you enough to give you his number.

**Clumsyswan: Sure, of course. **

**TheIvories_EC: Good then. Here is my number...**

He typed his number onto the screen. I read it over a few times as I reached for my phone but then realized he hadn't said he wanted me to call now. I began to type again.

**Clumsyswan: When do you want me to call?**

**TheIvories_EC: Anytime you want to, and I was hoping now too?**

I grabbed my phone as I dialed his number. I pressed green, bringing the phone to my ear. My heart was beating out my chest with every ring. On the second ring, I heard him pick up.

"Hello?" said a voice that was like velvet.

"Hey...um...Ed..ward?" I said nervously.

"Yea, is this Bella?" he said back.

"Mhm." I said.

"Hey you." he said. _Oh my gosh_, I thought. Remember, breathe.

"How are you?" I said, just trying to say something. Wait, didn't I ask that on the computer? Shit, maybe he won't notice.

"Oh, I'm doing good, how was your day? " he asked. Good he didn't.

"It was alright. I had work." I replied as I had gotten up and began to walk back and forth around my room, out of nerves.

"Oh that reminds me, what do you do? " he asked.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital here." I answered.

"My father is a doctor, I almost went into medical myself but I chose to stay with the Army." he said, with a sigh at the last part.

"And you regret it?" I asked, curious by the way he said it.

"The Army? It's kinda a love-hate relationship." he said, with a laugh. I nodded.

"Bella?" he said.

"Oh sorry, I was nodding, my friends are use to it, they always ask if I am." I explained.

"I'll have to remember that." he said.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was good, relaxed after I got home and I watched the b-ball game with some buddies." he said.

"Mariners?" I said. My Dad had been watching that game when I got home. They won I think. I didn't get to see the final score.

"Yea, that's right. I didn't think you'd know what I was talking about honestly. Are you a baseball fan?" he asked.

"Lightly. My Dad is a big fan tho." I said.

"I think I'll like him." he said. I laughed.

**EPOV**

The Mariners had won which was awesome. Emmett was drunk. He seemed to be asleep tho. He better not fucking throw up on the couch. I headed up to my room as I sat down and turned on my laptop. Finally I have a minute of peace. I pulled up my instant messenger and signed in. I impatiently tapped my fingers as I waited for it to log in. When it did, I scrolled down the list, searching for Bella. She was logged in. I sent her a message.

**TheIvories_EC: Hey **

A few seconds later, a sound went off, signaling a reply.

**Clumsyswan: Well hey**

**TheIvories_EC: How are you tonight?**

**Clumsyswan: I'm good. How are you?**

**TheIvories_EC: I am doing good as well. I just finally turned the computer on and saw you were on. **

**Clumsyswan: I've had mine up. Just out of habit.**

I was debating in my mind whether to continue making conversation or just ask for her number. If I waited much longer I was going to end up talking myself out of it and that was not going to fucking happen. I wanted to talk to her. Hear the emotion in her voice when she says things. No, I'm going to ask her. Now.

**TheIvories_EC: Are you busy?**

**Clumsyswan: No, I'm not, why?**

**TheIvories_EC: Because, I had a question for you. You can answer it however you want to. **

**Clumsyswan: Go on..**

I began to type, careful how I worded it.

**TheIvories_EC: Well, Jasper was talking to Alice earlier, they mainly talk on the phone now, and I got to thinking about you and was just wondering, would you like to talk on the phone? It would be easier and all. **

I waited for her response. It hadn't been a minute but it felt like it was taking hours. Finally, I saw her response pop up.

**Clumsyswan: Sure, of course.**

And she says yes. Score. Wait, this is not going to be like that in any sense, I told myself. She's a good girl.

**TheIvories_EC: Good then. Here is my number...**

After I typed my number, I glanced at my phone, almost wondering if it would ring. The computer dinged again.

**Clumsyswan: When do you want me to call?**

**TheIvories_EC: Anytime you want to, and I was hoping now too?**

My phone rang from my night stand. I quickly walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey...um...Ed..ward?" said a voice.

"Mhm, is this Bella?" I said.

"Mhm." she said. I could tell she was nervous.

"Hey you." I said as I sat down on the bed, leaning my upper body against the headboard. I was trying to be completely calm so maybe she'd relax.

"How are you?" she asked. Her voice sounds like one of an angels.

"Oh, I'm doing good, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was alright, I had work." she said. Right, I need to find out what she does.

"Oh that reminds me, what do you do? " I asked.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital here." she answered.

"My father is a doctor, I almost went into medical myself but I chose to stay with the Army. " I said. My father had been a doctor for as long as I could remember, I had actually planned to go to medical school but the Army happened.

"And you regret it?" she asked.

"The Army? It's kinda a love-hate relationship." I explained, with a laugh. I didn't regret it but I still have called myself a dumbass a few times for signing the papers. There was silence for a few minutes. I looked at the phone, she was still there.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I was nodding, my friends are use to it, they always ask if I am." she quickly said.

"I'll have to remember that." I said, making a mental note about it.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good, relaxed after I got home and I watched the b-ball game with some buddies." I answered. She probably doesn't know what I'm talking about. Most of the time women are not into sports.

"Mariners?" she questioned. I almost choked. Could this beauty know about sports?

"Yea, that's right. I didn't think you'd know what I was talking about honestly. Are you a baseball fan?" I asked.

"Lightly. My Dad is a big fan tho." she said.

"I think I'll like him." I decided. She laughed, both of us not realizing or noticing the weight of what I had just said.

******

**BPOV**

"I should warn you, I have had a little more then few beers but I am pretty sure they've mostly worn off by now." Edward said.

We had been talking for over an hour now. "Oh that's fine. I don't hear any slurring in your voice so far." I said. I was sitting on my bed leaned up against the pillows.

He laughed. "Which means either they've worn off or I'm very good at concealing being drunk, which wouldn't be surprising."

I laughed.

"My buddy Emmett is passed out somewhere in the house. He was drinking whiskey." he said.

"Oh lord." I replied. "He a big drinker or something?"

"Emmett...no, hes kinda...well, he's Emmett, he looks completely grown up but sometimes I wonder." he said.

I giggled. _Why am I so giggly? _I wondered. Maybe because your talking to a guy who looks like a god. That could be it.

"Are your parents are divorced? You mentioned visiting your mother?" he asked.

"Since I was little." I replied.

"Who did you live with, growing up?" he asked.

"I mainly lived with my Mom till I was older, then she got remarried and soon after I moved to Forks." I answered.

"You didn't like her remarrying or something?" he said.

"No, Phil is nice. I like him and all but he's a minor league baseball player. He traveled a lot, and so I moved here, to Forks." I said.

"And you live on your own now?" he asked.

"No, I still live with my Dad." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 20. I live with my Dad because I was away from him so much as a child." I said as I sat upright, crossing my legs.

"I figured that sweetie. I was just asking." he replied. "You think you will move out soon? I mean, have you ever thought about it?"

_Yea_, I thought to myself. I was suppose to move out after I finish school, I was suppose to move away. Of course when I had those plans, I was also suppose to be with Jake.I don't wanna tell him about that right now tho. I mean, I'm over it but it's bad luck to talk about exes too soon.

"I guess it was convenient for me to live here, my Dad hasn't remarried so I think partly I stay here because I don't wanna leave him alone again." I said. That was part of the reason and at this point, could be the reason. I missed so much time with my Dad and he's alone now, I wish he would find someone.

"That makes since. I don't know many, if any at all, girls....women, your age that would stay with their father for that reason. That is very sweet." he said.

I blushed.

"How old are you?" I asked, realizing I didn't know.

"I'm 22." he said.

I heard a noise in the background.

"Oh fuck." he said. "Sorry, shit...sorry. Can you hold on a minute hun?"

"Sure." I said with a smile at how he kept apologizing at every cuss word. It wasn't really bothering me at all. I heard him put the phone down and start talking to someone. I couldn't make out the conversation. Must be one of his friends.

I picked up the remote and searched thru the channels.

A few minutes later he came back.

"Hello? Bella?" he said.

"I'm still here." I said.

"I'm sorry, it was my damn friends." he said, seeming a little annoyed.

"It's okay." I said.

"Good." he said, he didn't sound so annoyed anymore.

I kept flicking the channels.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, just trying to find something on tv." I replied.

"That's fun to do at this time." he said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" I said back.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"So far not really." I said.

He laughed. "As predicted." he said.

**********

Edward and I had been talking for hours now. Tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to tell you about what. But I could keep talking to him forever.

"You've really never been out the country?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately." I answered.

"The times I have, some of them were for the military. Altho my parents and I use to take trips during the summer and during breaks a few times." he replied.

I yawned. I was now laying in bed, but really didn't care about sleeping right now.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"No." I said with another yawn. I didn't feel like rolling over to look at the clock.

"Me either...." he said with a yawn. I heard moving and some noise.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wondering about the noise.

"Sitting up, looking for my watch, I lost the fu-friggin thing." he answered, stopping mid word to avoid cussing which he had been doing, he had slipped up multiple times over the past hours and not noticed. I kinda thought it was cute when he tried to stop himself.

I laughed. "Why did you take it off?" I asked.

"Because I was in bed." he replied.

"Me too. Well I am." I said. I wonder what he wears to bed. Pajamas? Pants? Boxers? _Do not picture him in boxers Bella_, I thought to myself. It's early June and hot enough.

"A-HA, it was under my shirt..." he said.

"So what time is it?" I said, biting the right side of my bottom lip, covering the top lip with the left side.

"Its 0300." he said.

"3 in the morning?" I said, my mouth falling into the shape of a small "o" .

"Yup." he said.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"I just realized it but yes." he answered. I heard a little more movement and figured he was laying back down. "Are you tired?"

"Mhm." I replied.

"Did you wanna go to bed?" he asked.

"We're in bed?" I said.

He laughed. "Okay, did you want to go to sleep?" he rephrased.

"No." I answered.

"Me either." he said. "Do you have work?"

"At 2. But I have class too." I said.

"Oh. You're going to college also?" he asked.

"When I can. I'm actually almost done for the summer, I have a few more days then I'm done." I answered. "You have work right?"

"Yea I gotta be up in 3 hours." he said.

"You wanna go?" I asked, almost blurting it out. I can't believe he's still talking to me when he has to be up at 6am. Damn, I'm not _that_ interesting.

"Do I have to?" he said.

"Edward..."

"I need to, I know." he said. There a pause for a minute.

"Will you text message me tomorrow?" he said.

"Yea, of course." I said.

"Well, I guess I HAVE to sleep." he said, sounding like he was doing it against his will.

"Yes you do. And so do I." I said

"Text me tomorrow okay, sweetheart? I'll be at work so it's easier to just have you text." he said. Did he just call me sweetheart?

"I will." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was grinning ear to ear about the simple little nickname he had used.

"Good night Bella." he said.

"Night Edward." I replied.

I shut my phone, sitting it on the nightstand. It was already plugged into the charger cuz it had went to low battery while on the phone with Edward.

"Edward Cullen." I said to myself with a smile as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**There is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I edited it about a billion times. **

**Anyways. I hate wordpad sometimes. Guess what? It messed up on this story!! Not horribly but annoying enough. I took screen shots, there on my profile.....**

**So**** I'm having to fix it. I had the first six chapters saved but I have more written. ****Thankfully most of it past what I had saved is like the 3rd link. ****So I'm mainly just having to copy it sentence by sentence in between that stuff which is a PAIN. I've got some of it tho. But I wanted to let y'all know. I had planned to post this chapter this past weekend but the document messed up on Thursday and I've been sick then I got dumped Saturday but i'm sure nobody wants to hear about that so moving on. **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend. **

**But everything else aside, what'd everyone think of the chapter? Review time!**


	7. WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter. I figured out a way to get the story besides copying and pasting. Thank god cause I still probably wouldn't be done.**

Chapter 7

Thursday 5:15pm. I shut my phone and slid it into one of the couch cushions in the lounge. I kept it there during surgeries. I usually always kept it there but recently _something_ had changed that. I walked down the hospital hallway.

The last few days had flown by. Between work and school I had been pretty busy. The hospital had gotten more patients in. I think because school is out, people get hurt more. I have no idea why. I'm out of school for the summer now tho so at least that's a plus.

And of course texting and talking to Edward Cullen. He was the only one, other then people I worked with, that I had been able to talk to. Technically speaking, I had made sure I made time for him but I mean, wouldn't anybody?

I hadn't even told Alice yet. I had tried to text her on Tuesday when I had a minute but she had been at school.

Edward hadn't said that he had told Jasper that we had been talking. Good lord, I hope Jasper doesn't know and him tell Alice before I can.

She'll kill me if she finds out I've been talking to Edward and not telling her all about it. Alice is small but you don't wanna upset her. I walked over to the nurses station to check the chart.

A car crash victim needed surgery. The surgery would take 97 minutes.

My beeper went off. I headed to the OR.

Edward's POV:

I was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables at work. Jasper walked over.

"I thought you'd be on the phone." I commented. He usually called Alice about now on Thursdays.

"Oh, she's at work for another few minutes." he said, sitting down next to me. I nodded. Emmett walked over, looking confused.

"I think Judy is mad at me." Emmett said. Judy is Emmett's sometimes girlfriend. This month anyway. Emmett is one of my best friends, he's like my brother, but even I will say he's a player. I've done my fair share of messing around but never quite like Emmett.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I kinda told her I would call her after the game the other night." he explained as he sat down on the bench next to where our feet were.

"And you didn't?" I questioned.

"I don't think so." he said, trying to remember.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you forgot after all the damn whiskey you drink." I commented.

"Well, I've tried to call her since then but no luck. That was almost 5 days ago." Emmett said.

"Maybe you should apologize?" I said.

"That won't work." Emmett said, seeming sure of it. I shook my head.

"Cullen, you don't even have a woman, you haven't had one for awhile so I'm not taking advice from you, man. Plus you have to keep the women at bay. Sex, occasional dates enough to keep them satisfied, other then in the bedroom obviously, but no serious feelings. That's something you haven't done in awhile." Emmett said.

"Oh speaking of women, I've been meaning to ask you, did you ever talk to Bella?" Jasper asked.

"We've been talking since Saturday." I said.

"And?" Jasper asked, almost eagerly, leaning closer. I looked at him. What the fuck happened to him? I mean sure, we talked about women obviously, ones we liked, fucked, and all that, but jeez he's acting like a fucking woman.

"Personal space." I said, pushing him back to how he was sitting.

"Sorry bro, I seriously spend too much time talking to Alice." he said, regaining himself. I nodded, excusing it.

"Sunday night, we talked on the phone, we've been talking and texting since then, like you and Alice I guess you could say." I said.

"Wait, how do you not know that?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Jasper and I both said, looking at him.

"How does Jasper not know that you've been talking to Bella? Isn't Alice her best friend? Don't women talk about that shit?" Emmett pointed out.

Good point. "Did Bella tell Alice?" Jasper said.

"How am I suppose to know?" I shrugged. Bella hadn't said whether she had told Alice but I had pretty much assumed she had. They were girls and they were best friends. "Alice hasn't said anything to you?" Jasper shook his head before his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey babe." he said a minute later.

"I bet that's Alice." Emmett said. I looked at him with a "I figured" look.

"Sitting here with Eddie and McCarty." Jasper said into the phone.

"You didn't tell me that him and Bella had been talking." he continued. I looked up.

"Edward and Bella have been talking..." Jasper repeated.

"WHAT?" she shrieked so loud I could hear her.

Correction, people across the room could hear her as well. Shit she's a hyper little person.

"You have to go?" Jasper said a minute later.

"Okay, bye babe." he said.

_I should call Bella and let her know_, I thought. I reached into my ACU pocket, taking out my phone as I went to recent calls where Bella's name appeared many times.

**How was it? Good? Review!**

**Has everyone seen New Moon? I saw it Sunday. It was amazing!!! I wanna see it again. I loooooved it. My fave part is probably....**

**....**

**....**

**Its a tie between..**

**Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice at school at the beginning. **

**AND**

**Bella and Edward just before the Volturi showdown. I almost started bouncing in my seat with that.**

**Anyways review! Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone! If i get enough reviews, I may get the next chapter up Friday. **


	8. I'm in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I would have had it up way sooner but my computer was down. The Friday after Thanksgiving a cord got JERKED out and a bit later I plugged it back in and boom my computer said it was shutting off for safety. I immediately turned the extension cord where all the plugs(tower, monitor, internet) are off. I gave it a minute and then turned it back on, and the power button was flashing blue which is the color it is when its on. I tried unplugging it in the back but that did nothing. I had to wait till Monday cause of the holiday weekend and we took it down to the computer place, left it with them, then come to find out, my computer would have messed up within a month or two anyways, it was old and needed a bunch of new parts. They were able to save my pictures and my writings. Thank god. So that's why it took a bit longer I hoped but the good news is, my computer is now fixed and I have my stuff.**

**Now without further ado, Chapter 8. I hope you all like it.  
**

**Chapter 8**

**I'm in trouble**

BPOV:

**A little over an hour later:**

I came out of the OR, slipping off my mask, gloves and other surgery wear.

"Great job everyone." said Dr. Davis. He had been the main doctor doing the surgery. It had went well. After I helped the other nurses clean up, I headed to the lounge where I had left my phone. I reached down into the couch cushion and pulled it out, when I did, I noticed it was beeping. I flipped it open. I had 2 missed calls from Edward and 4 from Alice. _What the hell happened?_ I didn't have any texts or voicemails. I looked thru my texts and calls. Nothing weird happened before going in. Alice had called twice back to back. Edwards calls had a 20 minute time frame between them. Something must have happened. I was on a short break now so I decided to call Edward first. I dialed his number.

_Is that bad that I call him first over my best friend?_ I wondered as the phone began to ring. _Well, she would probably do the same if it was between Jasper and I, so no. _

"Hello?" he answered after a few rings.

"Hey." I said.

"I had been trying to call you." he said. He didn't sound mad or anything, just stating a fact.

"I know, I just saw, I was in surgery." I explained.

"I figured you were working, I knew you'd call me back." he said.

"Is something going on?" I asked. It wasn't like Edward to call me twice in such a short time while I was at work.

"Jasper told Alice we've been talking." he basically blurted out.

Shit.

Crap.

I'm in trouble.

"You told Jasper?" I finally said, which was obvious but it was the first thing that came out my mouth.

"It just came up in conversation." he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emmett was rambling about women and I suppose that made Jasper think to ask if I had talked to you." he explained.

"And you said yes?" I asked.

"I told him we had been talking since this weekend, I figured you had told Alice by now." he replied.

"I haven't been able to talk to her with school ending. We both have tried but either she was at school or work or I was." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense now, we were trying to figure out how Alice didn't know. I had forgotten about school ending." he replied.

"Wait, so Jasper called Ali and told her?" I asked a second later, trying to figure out what happened.

"Not exactly, Jasper said that Alice hadn't said anything about it and I said you hadn't told me if had told her and right around there, Alice called and he just casually brought it up and.... I assume you know your friend." Edward said.

"Oh yea." She was probably in pixie anger mode right now.

"Are you mad at me, baby?" Edward asked. My legs felt like jello almost instantly. He had not called me that before.

"No..I'm not mad at you, Edward." I said as I can't help but smile. Damn it, why did he sound so fucking hot when he said that? That's just unfair.

"You should probably call her." he said, meaning Alice.

"Yea..I'll call you back later, if I live." I said, half joking.

He laughed. "Bye hunny." he said.

"Bye." I said, shutting my phone. My phone had no reception when I hung up. I walked out into the main lobby. I got a few bars. I began scrolling thru my recent calls. They were mainly all Edward. I had finally found Alice's name when-

"Calling Edward?" said Alice from behind me.

Crap again.

"I was actually just about to call YOU." I said turning around to face her. That was the truth. I had technically just hung up with Edward but I was going to call her.

"Mhm." she crossed her arms.

"I got kinda busy." I explained, with a pleading look.

"How long?" she asked.

"Saturday night." I answered quietly, looking down.

"Saturday!" she exclaimed a little too loudly throwing her arms up. Some people looked over.

"Alice, shh, we ARE in a hospital, I DO work here." I said motioning around. I walked her over so we weren't in the middle of everyone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yet. I tried to text you the other day but you were at school." I said. She looked at me. I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"If it means anything, Edward didn't tell Jasper till today and they work AND live together." I pointed out.

She slightly nodded, as if to say "That's true."

"Are you mad?" I asked, giving my innocent face. I knew she'd get over it but I was going to have to pay.

"No..." she began. "..ot enough that a shopping day wouldn't fix."

I should have known. I nodded.

"And we go for as long as I say and you try on what I want and no complaining." she added. I sighed silently to myself. She really was going to make me pay. Ugh.

"We'll have a shopping day." I agreed, which I knew I would regret later.

"So tell me, details?" she started as we sat down on a nearby couch. I smiled. I had been dying to tell her about it. Rosalie was still away so I hadn't got to talk to anyone about it.

"Okay..Saturday night-" I started just as Angela walked over.

"Bella, Karen needs you to take the dinner cart around." Angela said pointing to it by the elevators. I nodded. Guess this would have to wait.

"Hey Alice." she smiled. Alice waved as Angela walked away.

"I gotta do this." I said getting up and walking over to the cart.

"Could you talk while doing that?" she suggested, following me.

"You really wanna walk around and distribute food to sick and recovering people?" I asked, raising a eyebrow, as we stopped at the cart.

"Eh, no." she decided. I smiled knowingly. Alice was a genuinely nice, sweet person but she really wasn't into hospitals and bedside manner.

"Sunday, Shopping, Lunch? And you tell me everything about you and Edward?" she decided as she walked to the elevator, pressing the button.

I nodded. "Deal." I said. _Lord get me thru Sunday_, I thought.

**Kinda short but I think that was a good ending place. Whats everyone think of the chapter? Review please!! **


	9. Time for Details

**Authors Note: Sorry its took me so long to get this chapter up. I edited it a million times plus I've been busy with the holidays. Hope everyone had a great Christmas! Now onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 9, Time For Details

_I was happily in dreamland where I was with Edward Cullen. We were at the beach, laying on a big orange blanket. It was clear and sunny out. He was in just swim shorts and damn did he look fine. We were talking and watching the waves crash when he suddenly turned to me. _

_"I want you Bella. Right here." he said to me as his lips pressed to mine. I could feel my body heat up as his hand wrapped around my waist sliding up my back. He stopped when he got to my bikini strap. Finding the knot and beginning to loosen it. Just a little more..._

My alarm went off. Fuck. Right before the good part. Stupid alarm. Wait.

Sunday. Why is my alarm going off? I wondered.

Shopping.

Alice.

My promise. Oh crap.

My phone went off. It said '1 new text." I opened it.

_**"You awake, love?-E"**_

I smiled. Edward. He had told me the night before to set the alarm so I'd be awake for shopping.

_**"Yes, just woke up actually. Morning :-) -B"**_

I got up and headed downstairs. I made myself a bowl of Rice Krispies. It was almost noon but oh well.

After eating, I headed upstairs and took a shower. I dried off, dried my hair and tied a towel around myself and headed into the bedroom.

I scanned the closet. Alice would kill me if I didn't look somewhat stylish. No, actually, she would personally bring me up here and dress me. Not going thru that. It was warm today so I decided on jean shorts and a orange low cut top with yellow trim around the top and the sleeves. I got dressed and I grabbed some orange flip flops to slip on before leaving.

I headed back downstairs. I sat my keys and purse on a table by the door. My purse is black. That goes with anything, I think.

My phone was in the kitchen. I picked it up. I had a text.

_**"I'm gonna leave in a few to pick you up. We'll do lunch a little late.- A"**_

I sent a message back saying that was fine. I had just eaten breakfast a little while ago. Why the fuck wasn't she here yet tho? I figured she'd have came into my house and jumped on me to wake me up. My phone rang. This time it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart." he replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. I'm about to go home and I knew you were going to be shopping so I wanted to call you to hear your voice." he said.

"Aw." I sighed. I sat down on the couch, bringing my legs up to my chest.

We talked for a few minutes.

My dad came in. "Who are you talking to?" Charlie asked.

"A friend, why?" I answered.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, noticing my purse and keys on the table.

"Shopping." I answered.

"With who?" he asked.

"Alice." I said, unintentionally in a almost "duh" way. He nodded.

"I'm headed to work." he said.

"Ok, bye Dad." I said.

"Bye Bells." he said as he headed out.

"Was that your father?" Edward asked after Charlie had left.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"He doesn't know about me?" he asked.

"Well not yet." I said quietly.

"I'm just playing, love." he said.

"I know." I decided.

"How long you think you'll be shopping? Two hours?" he asked.

"Pfft. I'll be lucky if we're done by dinner. Especially since we starting late. I figured Alice would have literally jumped on me at 8am." I said.

He laughed.

"Which half of that time, Alice will be shoving me in the dressing room to try on stuff that I don't want to wear." I said. He laughed.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I got up. "Speak of the devil, someones at the door. That must be Alice." I said as I walked over and opened up the door.

"Hey!" she greeted me with a hug.

"Is that Edward?" she asked. I nodded.

"HEY EDWARD!" she said into the phone.

"Hey Alice." he said, sounding amused.

She muttered that she had to go to the ladies room and hopped on upstairs.

"I'll let you go shopping." he said. "I gotta take off in a few minutes minute anyway, I wanna be back at Lewis before too long."

"Yea, I better let you go...for now." I said.

"Have fun Bella." he said. We said bye and hung up.

"Alice, are you ready?" I asked, loudly.

"Yup." she said as she came downstairs.

We went outside and got into her yellow Porshe.

I decided against telling her details on the way. Riding with her is scary enough. She turned on the radio. Lady Gaga. Ugh.

"Can we find something else?" I asked.

"Sure." she said. I began flipping the stations before settling on one.

After stopping once because Alice insisted on sipping water the whole drive, we arrived.

"I was thinking, an hour and a half of shopping, then lunch, then more hours of shopping." she said as we strolled through the mall.

I nodded. I wasn't that hungry right now.

We headed into a clothing store. Before long, Alice was collecting stuff to try on.

**EPOV:**

I arrived home. I was wanting to call Bella but knew she was shopping.

Emmett was playing the PS2 when I got in.

"CULLEN! Welcome home!" he shouted.

"Thanks Emmett." I said sitting down on the couch. I'm not sure why in hell he felt the need to shout.

"No prob bro." he answered.

******

**A little later**

** BPOV: **

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked. We had been shopping for about 2 hours and 20 minutes. So much for 90 minutes of shopping then eating.

"Starving." I replied.

"Me too." she said. We headed down to this cafe. They have great sandwiches and soups.

We sat down and gave the waitress our drink orders. Alice took out her phone. Probably texting Jasper.

I reached into my purse and got my phone. Edward hadn't texted or called. He should be home by now I would think. He knows I'm shopping. He might think Alice isn't allowing me to text.

After we had looked over the menu and the waitress took our orders, she put down her phone.

"Now that that is out of the way, spill." Alice said.

I laughed. I had been waiting for that. "I guess I'll start from the beginning." I said. "Saturday night, he messaged me on IM."

"That was the night I gave Jasper your screen name to give to him." she remembered.

"I know. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't think he'd message you so quick. Or that Jasper would get it to him right away." she answered.

I nodded. "We started talking back and forth on IM. Then we exchanged pictures."

"Is he cute?" she asked, curious. His face flashed in my mind. I got a huge smile and felt my blood heat up just thinking about him. Fuck.

I looked down at the table, closing my eyes to re-gather myself. "Oh my god, Alice, you have no idea." was all I managed to answer, eyes still partly closed.

"So, cute?" she laughed. I looked back up at her.

"He looks like a Greek god. I swear." I stated.

Her eyes widened a bit. "Your gonna have to show me his picture." she said. I could tell she was surprised on my reaction. I was pretty sure I had never got that look or acted that way before. No, I know I haven't.

"Do you have one on your phone?" she asked a minute later.

"No, actually I don't. Damn. I just realized that." I said.

"Show me his picture when I drop you off this evening." she said. I was about to nod but realized what she said. Evening? That means almost dark? _Oh great_, I thought as I reluctantly nodded.

"So what happened?" she asked. I told her a little about what Edward and I had talked about pre-phone.

"Then Sunday night, he asked me for my number, and obviously I gave it to him." I told her.

"Eeee...were you nervous the first time you talked?" she asked.

I nodded. "I relaxed after a bit tho."

"How long did you talk the first night?" she asked.

"About 5 hours." I plainly said.

"Whoa, 5 hours? Straight?" she said, obviously shocked.

"Yea. I know. It was weird. I couldn't tell you what we talked about. And there wasn't even awkward silences. Maybe one or two but not long ones." I said.

"You two just clicked." she decided with a smile.

"Something like that." I said. Our food arrived. We ate and I told her more about Edward between bites.

"So your glad you listened to me?" she said.

I nodded slowly. It sound's strange because we haven't met in person yet but I just have a feeling about this one. I mean I had never, clicked, as Alice put it, with someone like that so early.

Alice and I finished eating and talked some. While she texted Jasper.

"You ready to get back to shopping?" she asked after awhile. I nodded. I really wasn't but it was in the deal.

"Lets go." she said as we paid and headed back to the mall.

**EPOV:**

After playing a game on the computer for awhile, I was beginning to get bored with it. Eyes are starting to hurt. I shut the laptop, placing it onto the coffee table.

I took out my phone. I knew Bella was shopping or Alice was and Bella was along for the ride, so a call wasn't possible but she could at least probably text.

_**"How's the shopping going, love?-E"**_

I didn't know what the fuck it was about Bella Swan that made me feel like the nerd trying to talk to the prom queen. Not that I was anywhere near a nerd in high school or dated the prom queen for that matter. I could have it I had wanted to tho. Altho if going by looks alone, Bella could easily be a prom queen.

******

"The blue one." I stated. Alice was asking between two tops. She had held them up. We walked by the wall of purses. Alice didn't stop thankfully.

We had been shopping again for close to 4 more hours at least. Edward and I had been texting off and on.

"I think we'll go after this store." she said. I nodded immediately. I was ready to go, hours ago. I made it without complaining. Yes. "Mainly because the mall is closing in less then a hour." she added before walking over to the swimsuits.

I was looking at my phone while walking thru the store for a minute. Suddenly I felt my feet come out from under me as I fell.

In no time, Alice ran over. "Bella, are you okay?" she said, helping me up.

"I'm fine. You know me." I assured her getting up. At least I was in the middle away from the clothes. I sat down in a chair and scrolled thru my messages for a minute when Alice walked over with a bunch of clothes. I stood up, sliding my phone into my purse

"Try on these two shirts, this one with these jeans and this one with this skirt." she said handing me a bunch of hangers and putting me into a dressing room. I locked the door then slid my shorts and top off and did as Alice said.

She liked the jeans and tee but decided against the skirt but decided the top would look good with the shorts I had on. After I finished, Alice needed my opinion on a dress, which she ended up deciding to get. We got in line, payed and left the mall, finally.

We climbed into her car and took off. After awhile, we arrived back at my house. Alice followed me in and went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get your computer." she answered. I sat down on the couch. A minute later she returned with my laptop.

"Show me the picture." she said, handing it to me. I smiled as I opened up the computer, sitting it on a pillow on my lap. I turned it on and a few minutes later brought up my photo album as Alice stood by. After I found the picture, I turned the computer around so she could see.

Her mouth opened a little. "Ok, I think Jasper is gorgeous and he's my guy but..damn." she said. I laughed.

"I swear, my first thought was, he is perfect." I told her.

"You didn't tell him that, did you?" she asked, worried.

"No. God, I'm not that gullible." I said as I turned the computer back around and logged off before shutting it and sitting it on the coffee table.

"Thank you Alice." Alice said a minute later, trying to get me to tell her thanks for, quote un-quote, introducing, me to a man so gorgeous. I just laughed.

"Yea yea." I said. She laughed.

"I gotta get going." she said. I nodded as she gave me a quick hug. "I'll text you later." she added.

"Ok." I said.

"Bye." she said with a smile. I waved as she shut the door.

Shopping trip officially done.

**What'd everyone think of this chapter? Review time!!! If I don't update again before Friday then hope everyone has a great New Years!**


	10. Wouldn't Feel Right

** Hope everyone had a good 2010.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters.**

Chapter 10, Wouldn't Feel Right

**EPOV**

It was Saturday. I had stayed here this weekend. I was playing Madden 09 when I kept hearing cabinet doors slam. _What is going on?_ I paused the game for a second and heard nothing. I started the game back but a minute later I heard it slam again. _What the hell?_ I paused the game again as I got up and went into the kitchen.

Emmett was moving drinks and food onto the counter. He had a bag of snack carrots on the kitchen island. We have those? He also had a bag of chex mix as well as a few different types of soft drinks and alcohol. He was crouched down looking for something under the sink.

"Emmett, are you really really hungry or are people coming over? Because I know you don't eat snack carrots." I asked, holding up the bag of carrots. He stood up, stopping what he was doing and turned to me.

"A bit of both." he answered after taking a minute to think. He reached over and took the bag from my hand, sitting it back on the island. He opened another cabinet, before shutting it again.

"Are the guys coming over?" I asked. There was a baseball game but it was in a few hours. I don't even know who's playing. Possibly the Cubs. We have the MLB Extra Innings so everyone usually comes here to watch the baseball games cause we only get certain games on ESPN.

"Later I think a few of them might swing by. I'm not sure exactly. You know how they are." he said stopping to talk to me. I nodded. The guys who lived in the barracks always seemed to be in and out of our house because of the rules in the barracks. Not that we minded, a lot of time they brought there own beer and food, sometimes even extra for us.

"Well then who's coming over now?" I asked.

"Girls." he smiled as he placed some carrots on a plate. _Great_, I thought sarcastically. Wait a minute, I like girls. Not exactly the type Emmett likes. Not that Emmett has a type. Other then breathing_. I hope_.

But what about Bella? I like her. I hoped Emmett wasn't inviting sluts. Even tho Bella isn't my girlfriend, it wouldn't feel right to mess with anyone else. I have no idea why. Holy crap, what the fuck is going on? I'm being faithful to Bella and we're not dating. Whoa.

"Which ones?" I asked, pretending to just be curious. Please let him say Judy and her friends.

"Amber, Pam.." he paused, looking up at me. "And Lisa." He took the plate into the living room, sitting it on the coffee table. _Oh fuck this._

Lisa. A few too many shots caused stuff happening at the Memorial Day BBQ. No actual sex but pretty fucking close. I could have been content with it, if she hadn't tried to plan my summer for me the NEXT day. Like I'm really going to talk about the the damn Hamptons for Labor Day when it's fucking May and I don't even really like her. Or The Hamptons for that matter. I didn't know what to say to her now. I had answered her texts, even after I told her I didn't wanna date anyone. Of course I now wasn't sure I was being honest about not wanting to date anyone. Technically it wasn't anyone around here.

"Emmett." I said, as he walked back into the kitchen, being sure to show my irritation about this.

"What?" he asked as he had went back to searching thru cabinets.

"Why in the hell did you invite them over?" I asked.

"Cause Amber is hot. Have you seen her hips?" Emmett said not stopping looking.

"Fine. Great. Yea she's pretty...But why did you invite Lisa over? You know what the fuck happened at Memorial Day." I pointed out. I know Emmett has a one track mind sometimes, okay most of the time, but he couldn't have forgotten this shit.

He stopped, turning back to me. "I know man. Clingy slut. Got it up here." he paused pointing to his head. "That's why I looked at you like that. I didn't invite _her_. She's at Amber's, she was there when I called Amber...Girls bring their friends with em dude. I couldn't exactly say no." he shrugged.

"How convenient for Lisa. " I said. _Why the fuck did I stay home this weekend? _ "What happened to bros over hos?"

"I'm really sorry man. I am honestly. I had said yes before I even realized what friends she was bringing. I'll tell her to leave you alone if you want?" Emmett suggested.

"Lets save that unless she physically tries to jump on me." I said. I wonder how Jasper feels about this. Pam and Amber both had crushes on him. Sure Amber was coming for Emmett but Pam wasn't. I didn't think Alice was his girlfriend but he practically lives on the phone except when either he or Alice were working. Hell, I couldn't even remember the last time we had went to shoot hoops.

"You know, aside from being kind of easy, she is a nice girl, I don't know WHAT you did to her." Emmett said.

"Honestly man, I can't even remember most of it." I said, shaking my head slightly. "I remember making out, her hand going down my pants and a few other things but not much else."

"How do you know you didn't fuck her then?" Emmett asked.

"Oh believe me, that I would know, I always know that. And if I don't, my dick will know and tell me." I explained.

"Gotcha." Emmett said as he turned back to the cabinets, opening one. "AHA!"

"Where's Whitlock?" I asked.

"Outback. On the phone with the pixie." Emmett said pointing to the back door with a big plastic bowl in his hand. Ah, figures and proves what I was just thinking. He lives on the phone. I nodded as I slid open the screen door and went outside. He was sitting in a chair that was propped against the house on the concrete padio area. I slid the door shut behind me.

"Call you back. I'm gonna talk to Edward real quick." he said into the phone. He closed his phone a second later. "Whats up Cullen?"

"Are you aware that Emmett invited those girls over?" I asked sitting down in a empty chair.

"So? He's Emmett." he shrugged nonchalantly. "What girls did he invite? Judy? Shes nice." Jasper continued. I shook my head.

"No if it was Judy that would be fine. I text her sometimes, as a friend. She's cool." I said. "He invited Amber, Pam and Lisa." I answered.

"Ah, the sluts." Jasper said nodding with a slight smile. "They're okay for a little while." he said.

"There tolerable, but that's not even the fucking point man. Lisa was my memorial day hook-up. She wants to go to the Hamptons on Labor Day. Its _June_. " I said as Jasper laughed. "Now she's coming over. To my HOUSE. What the fuck? I'm trying not to be mean to her but now she is coming over. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea." I told him.

"Oh shit. I forgot that Lisa was the drunken slut hanging all over you." Jasper said nodding. "You didn't fuck her tho right?"

"No, I didn't technically fuck her but I did more then kiss her." I told him. Jasper made a face.

"Don't know man, maybe she's cooled down, it's been a few weeks." he offered.

"I fucking hope so." I said.

"Do you think she has?" Jasper asked as he got up. I just shrugged before Jasper headed inside. Amber, Pam and Lisa were all a bit, friendly, as a nice way of saying it. Amber had met Emmett at a bar outside of post about 5 or 6 months ago. They were the types of girls who liked military boys. I wouldn't say tag chasers but just liked knowing military guys. They could be good for a quick screw, not that I had been with any of them except for the minor incident on Memorial Day. I wasn't very interested in that right now. But at the same time, I don't wanna be mean to her, that's not my thing. My phone rang. I glanced at the screen.

_Bella._

"Hey." I said pressing talk.

"Hey handsome." she said.

"And what are you up to this afternoon?" I asked her.

"Reading the new book I got when I went to the mall with Alice the other day. " she said.

"Anything interesting?" I asked her.

"Just a romance novel. It's cute so far." she answered.

"Sounds fun sweetie. " I said. Bella loved to read so I knew she was enjoying her book.

"Probably not for most girls. But for me, this is perfectly fine for a Saturday afternoon. Plus its not raining so I'm out on the back porch." she stated.

I smiled. _That's _my girl, I thought. "I'm just hanging out at home. Emmett invited some girls over and I suppose there on the way." I told her. I didn't wanna not tell her but I didn't wanna make a big deal about telling her.

"Oh?" she said. I could hear some obvious jealousy in her voice.

"They're for him." I assured her. "He really just was inviting this one girl, Amber, shes his off and on thing, one of em, and a few of her friends were at her house so it kind of just happened that they're coming to." I explained. I did not need to tell her about Lisa. It was before I knew her and it was one time.

I could have swore I heard her breathe a sigh of relief before she spoke again. "Good-I mean- Cool- I mean-I have no ri-" she started.

"Bella, love, I have no interest in them. Also, if it makes you feel better I would probably react the same if the situation was reversed." I admitted. She seemed to relax when I said that. We hadn't said what this was yet and I wasn't quite ready to say what this was but I had feelings and didn't wanna mess any potential thing up and I thought, well, hoped Bella felt the way. I talked to her for a few minutes then I decided to get off the phone before the girls got here. I didn't really wanna fucking see them but I didn't wanna be rude. Plus I didn't wanna chance Lisa deciding to look for me and Bella hearing something.

I heard there voices from the kitchen.

"Hey Edward." they all said as they came into the kitchen while Emmett got them drinks.

"Hey ladies." I said.

"I haven't seen you lately." said Lisa.

"I know." I nodded. "I've been busy."

"Ladies, lets go into the living room, relax." said Emmett after he handed them all drinks he directed them back into the living room.

"Edward, come have a drink with us." Lisa said. Jasper was in there as well.

"Alright." I said. I grabbed a beer out the fridge and followed them into the room. I noticed a seat by Emmett on a side and quickly took it.

We all sat around talking for a little bit and everyone was okay but when they got up to refill drinks, Lisa stayed behind and moved over and sat next to me. "Where have you been?" Lisa asked.

"Work, here, in Seattle." I listed.

"Seattle?" she asked.

"My parents live there." I told her.

"How cute." she said. It was almost contradicting, like if she were talking to a child. Even if I was interested in her, that would be fucking annoying.

"I don't get to see them a lot so I like to visit them when I can. Who knows how long I'll be in driving distance." I said.

She nodded. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Staying here. Watching the game with Emmett and Jasper." I said with a slight nod.

"How about you come over and watch the game with me and we can finish what we started at the BBQ..." she offered. You've _got_ to be kidding me. I know it's probably horrible to expect girls to take hints but seriously.

"No thanks." I said. "I'm gonna go get another beer." I told her. I went into the kitchen and my phone rang. It was my Dad. Boy do I love him right now.

"Hey Dad." I said loudly hoping everyone heard as I slid open the sliding door and went outside.

* * *

"They just left." said Emmett, sticking his head out the screen door. After talking to my father awhile, I stayed outside, I was enjoying the nature and trying to avoid the girls. I had also won 6 out of 22 games of solitaire on my phone. I figured everyone thought I was still on the phone. I nodded as I got up and followed him back into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"So you didn't 'get any' from Amber?" I asked as we walked thru the kitchen, into the living room. I thought that was why they were here.

"Oh there going to see some chick movie in a bit." he answered, sitting down on the couch next to Jasper. "But she told me to pick her up from the theater at around 11, she said she'd text me how long the movie was." I nodded as I sat down on the side couch. Jasper was playing Call of Duty now.

"I tried to get Jasper here to hit things up with Pam but he wouldn't." said Emmett.

"Cause I may have feelins' for Ali, since you gotta know." Jasper said.

"May?" I snorted. Jasper gave me a look.

"Okay, I reckon I do, man, something about that girl." Jasper admitted. I know what you mean. Oh, boy do I know that.

"And you Cullen? Let me guess, Bella?" Emmett asked me. I nodded slowly.

"I don't know why you two are so into those Forks girls." Emmett commented as he picked up the controller, adding himself into the game.

"What's matter with that?" Jasper asked.

"Don't get me wrong, they're nice girls. They're both pretty hot too. But it's not like you can get any play from them." he answered.

"Not all of us are into 'hit it and quit it', Emmett." I said.

"I have hit it with Amber before and ain't quit it." he pointed out.

"Yea but you're still a strictly no strings type." I said.

He laughed. "Personally, I think its the best way to be." he said, shaking his head.

"Personally, I think you're a pig." I stated.

"Hey!" he said. Jasper and I laughed. They both turned their attention to the video game. I picked up a controller as I added myself to the game as well.

"But also man, are either of you gonna meet them?" Emmett asked after we had finished that sequence. "I'm not even saying that because of the sexual aspect. I'm saying don't you wanna see them, hang out, that kind of stuff?"

Good question. I wanted to see Bella more then anything.

"I mentioned it to Alice once." Jasper started then looked at me. "This was after you and Bella started talking. And after you two decided to tell us." he paused, giving me a look as I smiled, remembering that day. "She seems to like the idea but thinks it would be best for maybe her and Bella to plan a weekend or something instead of doing it separately."

I nodded. I couldn't say that didn't make more sense. I was thinking I could drive to Forks one weekend instead of my parents but Bella might be more comfortable coming here instead of me going there, being she lives with her father and everything. Plus Bella could probably get a few days off work more easily then me, which would mean more time together. But when would be a good time? I'd have to run the idea by her soon.

**So that was the first all Edward POV chapter. What do you think? Review!**


	11. True Blood and Cheese on Fritos

**Heres the next chapter. Sorry it takes so long between chapters. I've had a lot going on in my personal life, you wouldn't even believe how much bad drama I've been thru. It could always be worse tho, right? Anyways onto the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else mentioned. They all belong to there respective owners. **

Chapter 11, True Blood and Cheese on Fritos

**Bella**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

I was washing the dishes and heard someone at the door. "Dad?" I said loudly, turning the water off.

"Huh?" he said from the living room where he was watching SportsCenter.

"Can you get the door please? I'm doing dishes." I heard him get up so I turned the water back on.

"It's for you." he said. I nodded, not sure why, he couldn't see me. I'd barely registered what he said. A minute later Rosalie came walking in.

"Hey Bells." she smiled.

"Hey!" I said, drying my hands before hugging her.

"I just got back. Well I went home but then I came here." she said with a laugh, leaning her back against the counter next to the sink, as I turned back to washing dishes. I only had one dish left so I was gonna finish.

"Have you got my emails?" I asked her over the water.

"Uh, yea, and Alice's. What did I miss?" she asked. I had emailed her about Edward but hadn't give her much details.

"Hold on, I'll tell you." I said, motioning towards Charlie who was in the living room. She nodded. I finished the last dish, sitting it in the dish drain. I dried my hands with the towel before directing Rose up to my room. I sat on my bed, against the pillows, Rose sat at the bottom of the bed, across from me.

"So, whats up? Who are these boys?"

"Okay, what did Alice say?"

"That she met this guy, Jasper, online who is stationed at Fort Lewis and she introduced his friend Edward to you. Something about a feeling. You know how she is.." she said, I nodded with a laugh. "That they live in Tacoma, obviously, and y'all talk to them on a pretty regular basis."

"Mhm, well yes, Edward and I text and we talk pretty much every night after work."

"Is he cute?" she asked.

I smirked. "Oh yea." I walked over to my computer, opening it and it came on. I scrolled to my pictures and brung up my favorite picture of Edward, we had sent a few more within the last few weeks. I moved so Rose could see.

She nodded. "_Cute_." she smiled heavily empathizing the word, with a laugh.

"Yes I know." I smiled walking back to the bed, sitting back to where I was sitting.

"So what do y'all talk about?" she asked.

"Everything, work, friends, movies, our days, music, television."

"So, it's like you are dating over the phone. The whole getting to know each other thing anyway."

"Kind of, I guess so." I nodded as I realized she was right. In most ways, that is what we are doing. "Maybe thats a good thing that we're doing it this way. You know I hate the awkward beginning of dating sense anyways."

"Oh tell me about it." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What about that one guy? The model?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm not dating a model again. He acted like he was gods gift to women. _God, I hate some models attitudes_." she said.

"Rose, thats most models, most, not all, but, you just do not act like a model. You do it cause you like the job and being girly, not because your full of yourself."

"And it's one thing I can do and support myself comfortably for now." she added. Rosalie was a model yes, but not that type of model. She wasn't stick thin and she was tough and although she likes being girly and being glamored up; on the other hand she likes cars, sports and didn't mind getting dirty.

"True." I agreed. "Oh, did Alice tell you about how she found out I was talking to Edward?" I asked a second later.

"No, why?" she asked, obviously curious.

"She gave Jasper my screen name to give to Edward, we talked on there one night, then we started talking on the phone the next night. Well I was busy with work and finishing up the last week of school. So I was busy.." I trailed off.

"But you found time to talk to Edward.." she pointed out.

"Yes but that was USUALLY at night, well sometimes during my breaks or before dinner, or during the day, anyways.." I started but stopped, realizing it wasn't helping.

"You became one of those women!" Rose exclaimed.

"What women?" I asked.

"The kind that momentarily forget about their best friends when they meet a guy." Rosalie said. "Happens everyday." Rose shook her head with the last statement.

"I didn't forget, I was just.." I started.

"Busy talking to a guy.." Rose said quickly.

_Ugh, yes I KNOW._ "Okay fine." I admitted.

"So how did she find out?" Rose asked.

"Edward told Jasper, and Alice called Jasper then, he kind of mentioned it, thinking she knew, which she didn't, apparently people in the next town heard her when he told her." I said.

"Where did you hide?" Rose laughed.

I laughed. "I was in surgery when all this was happening, I came out and I had a bunch of missed calls from both Edward and Alice, so I called Edward.." I started.

"AGAIN!" Rose pointed out, shaking her head.

"I know, I know, I'm a horrible friend." I sighed.

"Thank you for being honest. I love you still." Rose said.

"Love you too. So, Edward tells me what happens and he asked me if I was mad and he called me baby for the first time, which, oh my god.." I started. Rose nodded, with a smirk. "Obviously, I told him I wasn't, I figured I better call Alice, well I walked into the lobby, and boom, Alice is behind me." I finished.

"Oh god." Rose said raising her eyebrows.

"She flipped out, I had to remind her we were in a hospital.." I said. Rose started laughing. "I'm serious."

"I know. I know. Continue." she said thru laughs. She was now sprawled out across the bed laughing which I kind of was too.

"She lectured me and well I had to go push the dinner cart around, so she made me promise a full shopping day that Sunday." I said.

Rose laughed. "I'm glad you survived."

"Me too."

"Do you think you and Edward will meet?" Rose asked a minute later.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I had thought about it, yes, but I didn't know when or what I'd tell Charlie when and if the time comes. I didn't know if Edward had thought about it yet. He hadn't mentioned it.

"You haven't talked about it?" she said, surprised.

"No. Not really. I mean, I assume if things progress like they are, we will eventually.." I said. "I don't even know if HE'S thought about it."

Rose snickered. "Bella, if he's even remotely interested which from what you've told me I think he obviously is." I smiled realizing he probably was. "Then he's _at least_ THOUGHT about it."

"You're probably right." I nodded.

"You should meet him, he's not THAT far away, I mean, your truck, yea, but Alice's car.." she said, obviously implying I needed a new car. My friends hate my truck. Its old but hey, it runs. It makes it places. And I like the truck.

"Shush. I'm not getting a new car until I'm forced to. My truck can go to Seattle easily." I said.

"Luckily it can go even there." Rose snorted. I rolled my eyes. She was not changing my mind. "But, moving on, you should meet Edward before it gets too long. So you can get that out the way."

"I want to. Its just work for me, and he has work." I explained.

"And you can get days off. You haven't called out in months." she pointed out.

"I'll talk to him about it in a few weeks. We haven't discussed it so maybe it will come up soon."

"I didn't say tomorrow, I just meant soon." she said. I nodded.

* * *

Later that night.

Rose had had to go home before dinner. It was after 11 now. I was watching America's Got Talent auditions. More like they don't. It was going off in a minute. What to watch now. I flipped through the channels. I settled on The Tonight Show and layed down on the couch. My father was asleep in his chair.

About 20 minutes later, my phone rang. I was kinda dozing but picked it up. Charlie stirred a little bit but didn't wake up.

I pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart." said Edward.

"Hey." I said, sitting up at the sound of his voice.

"Were you asleep?" he asked.

"No." I quickly said. Edward would get off the phone with me if I was asleep. Which annoyed me, even though it was sweet.

"Alright." I could tell he didn't really believe me.

We talked for a bit. Edward was telling me about a tank they had worked on that day. "Are you going to bed?" I asked after a little bit. It was getting kind of late.

"In a few minutes, I'm trying to figure out where they hid the tv guide." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out when this show comes back on. I looked on the tv but it only goes so far...ah, found it."

"Where was it?" I said slowly.

"Under the coffee table, under three playstation games." he stated. Even tho I hadn't met him, I almost knew by his tone that he was rolling his eyes. I giggled.

"What show are you looking up? Anything interesting?" I wondered.

"I'd say so. Depends what your into. It's called _True Blood_." he said.

"Never heard of it..." I said, trying to think.

"Do you have HBO?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It comes on there. It's about vampires."

"What else?" I said, my usual shows had gone on summer hiatus. There really wasn't any shows on lately. America's Got Talent and So You Think You Can Dance lose my interest after auditions.

"It's about this town in Louisiana and this girl meets a vampire and I don't wanna ruin it but they began to like each other that's obvious in the first episode, and there's some killings on the first season, it's really good."

"Mhm." I'll have to look that up.

"I should warn you. It's very mature."

"Mature as in lots of blood?" I asked. "Babe, I'm a nurse."

"That too but there's also a lot of-" he began.

"Oh you mean mature as in sex?" I blurted out. Edward and I hadn't talked really about sex. How the hell we had managed that, I don't know.

"Yea." he quickly said. I was surprised at how shy he was being about approaching the topic. I mean, it was expected of me to be that way and I wasn't.

"I've seen that before Edward. Hell, I've seen porn."

"Its almost pornographic some of the scenes. Theres one scene with this guy Jason who's a bit of a man whore and I swear he fucks this one girl in about 4 different positions in one scene." Edward said. Oh so we've said the word sex and we're just gonna dive into using all the words. Fine by me.

"Hey, Sex and the City is one of my all time favorite shows and those got graphic scenes." I said. Especially those Samantha scenes. "Not gonna shock me I don't think."

Edward laughed. "Probably not now."

"Plus, as far as nudity, its mostly women on anything and I've got boobs, pussy and ass too." I said. Whoa what happened to miss shy Bella? Did I just say boobs, pussy and ass in one sentence? Rosalie would be proud.

"Uh..yes you do." Edward slowly said as I heard him take a breath. "So Bella, how was your day?" he asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Good." I said. I wondered if I had just caused problems for him.

**The Next Morning**

I had no work, no school. I was getting bored with the tv. Heck, I was getting bored with most things. After a couple weeks of mostly being busy, it's weird to have time to relax. I had already watched enough morning talk shows. Soap operas didn't come on for a couple of hours but I was not in the mood for those. I had checked Facebook 10 times in the last hour from boredom. _I could play Farmville_. Nah, I haven't checked that in weeks, I'm sure my crops are dead.

I picked up the remote. Nothing was on tv. I went to on Demand. I looked thru the Free Movies. Nothing and nothing. I went to premium channels. HBO. Shows.

I seen _True Blood_ on the list. Oh, it's on demand. The whole series was on there.

I'll watch the first episode and see what happens. Edward had said it was interesting. Maybe it is. Gotta be more interesting then what I'm doing right now.

* * *

"What the heck?" I said as the credits to episode one rolled. Time for next episode. Yes I said I'd see what happens but with that ending, I MUST know what happens next. Sookie, the lead character was basically being murdered and they just ended it. I pressed play.

KNOCK KNOCK!

_Who could be at the door? I'm watching something_. Pressing pause, I got up and went to the door.

"Hey Bella." said Alice when I opened up. Ahh. Alice, figures. I had texted her saying I was bored.

"Hey, come in." I said, going back to the couch quickly. Her eyebrows raised.

"Whoa, hey, where's the fire?" she said, shutting the door behind her. She was carrying two drinks. "I brought you a oreo blast." she said, sitting next to me, handing me a drink. I smiled.

"Thank youuuu." I said happily taking a sip.

"What are you watching?" she asked noticing my attention on the tv.

"_True Blood_." I told her. She looked at me.

"My parents were watching that show before, I think. What's it about?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Vampires." I answered.

She nodded. "Yea that's what they were watching. I've never watched it..how is it?" she asked.

"Interesting, I have to know what happens next.." I said. Alice looked at me weirdly. I explained to her the first episode. She nodded slowly.

"Play it then, I'll watch it." she smiled as I pressed play.

Hours later, we were now on episode 5. Yes we are nerds and have been sucked into the tv. We both had been sitting there not saying much except about the show. Neither Edward or Jasper had called.

"Do you want a snack?" I said to Alice, as I picked up the remote pressing pause during the opening credits. She nodded. I had just now noticed it'd been close to four hours. Food sounded good.

"What you want?" I asked as I got up.

She nodded her head to the side, thinking. "Fritos?"

"With cheese?" I said almost as a statement more then a question.

"Of _course_." she said. I laughed as I walked into the kitchen. I got a big plate and took out the fritos. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I glanced at the caller id. Edward. Good timing he has. Otherwise Alice would bug me about it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey love." he said.

"Hey." I said smiling, balancing the phone with my shoulder as I opened the bag of fritos.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a snack...what about you?" I placed the fritos on the plate spreading them out as I went.

"Oh I just got a minute, we're still working on fixing that tank. I wish we'd just say fuck it but oh well." Edward said as I laughed. Edward was kind of cute when he got frustrated over work."What are you making to eat?"

"Oh just some Fritos." I answered.

"Those are good." he agreed. I went to the fridge and opened a drawer, fishing around for the cheese.. "I usually melt cheese on them." he continued. My mouth dropped, finding the cheese I grabbed a couple pieces and shut the drawer.

"Do you wanna know what I'm doing right now?" I asked as I closed the refridgerator.

"Uh..besides getting fritos?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'm currently tearing up cheese to melt onto the chips." I said as I unwrapped the plastic, breaking the cheese into pieces placing it onto the fritos.

He laughed. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"I don't really remember. I think I used to put them in grilled cheeses so I decided to try it this way. Alice and I always do this." I said.

"Thats awesome.." Edward said. "You didn't have work today, correct?"

"Nope." I answered. "For the first time in awhile."

"What have you been doing today, then?" he asked.

"Oh well to begin with I was bored. But now I've been sucked into the tv. Believe it or not I've been watching True Blood on demand. I've watched about 4 episodes, we're starting episode 5 now." I said, continuing tearing up the cheese.

"I told you it was a good show." Edward said matter-of-factly. "Obviously you like it."

"It's kind of addicting. Every episode ends your like "what the heck" so you HAVE to know."

"What do you mean we..you just said "we're starting episode 5", who is we?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Alice. She came over during episode 2, she's been watching it now too." I put the plate in the microwave, starting it.

"Are you two having fun?" Edward asked.

"All we've been doing is sitting there with our eyes glued to the tv. But yes, we're having fun being nerds." I said.

"You're not a nerd, you're adorable baby." Edward said. I blushed. He's so sweet. _GOSH he makes me melt! _

"Edward.." I said sheepishly as I got two glasses out and filled them with ice.

"Whaatt?" he said sweetly.

"Nothing sweetie." I opened the refridgerator. First, I reached for the Tropical Punch, then realized it looked like blood. Knowing Alice, she might be grossed out. I grabbed the Dr Pepper instead and poured two glasses.

"Good. Can I call you in a while?" Edward asked.

"Well, of course. Why do you ask?" I answered, ending with a question. I took the food out the microwave.

"I have to go to formation in a minute. Hopefully we'll be done soon and I hope to God I don't have to go back to that damn tank today." he said.

"Well for your sanity I hope not either. It's fine I gotta get back to watching the show anyway." I said as I remembered I had left my hungry best friend waiting for food and to watch the show.

"That's why I asked. I don't wanna disturb you if your with your friend." Edward said.

"Oh no it's fine. If I'm busy I'll just tell you to text me."

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later then." Edward said.

After hanging up the phone, I grabbed the drinks and food and went back in the living room. I sat both on the coffee table. "What took you so long?" Alice asked.

"Nothing.." I said. Alice didn't know quite how much Edward and I talked. I did not want to be taken wedding dress shopping if I told her.

Alice gave me a look. "Don't even try to deny it, Bella Swan."

"What?" I asked, acting innocent.

"You were talking to Edward, its written all over your face." she said. I smiled, unable to argue with her any longer.

"Yea, he called." I admitted.

Alice smiled. "You like him."

"Obviously, else I wouldn't talk to him very much. I like talking to him." I nodded. I knew what she had really meant.

"No you like him as in you want him to be your boyfriend!" Alice said in declarative tone of voice. I looked at her.

"Alice, what is this, 6th grade?" I said. "I guess I should have you give him a note saying "will you go out with me- xoxo, bella" huh?" Alice's eyes lifted as though I had gave her a idea. "NO!" I quickly said. "I was joking." _I would die if she did that_. I still remember when she had did my make-up to help get Jacob to notice me. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not gonna do that." she said sing-song like. "But no matter how much you deny it, you like Edward."

Rolling my eyes, I picked up the remote and pressed play. Picking up a frito, I ignored what Alice had said.

* * *

It was now after 6. Alice and I were still very much into watching True Blood. I think we might be here all night. We had taken a bit of a break when Jasper called. My phone buzzed. Edward. I hadn't heard from him since we hung up earlier.

**"Still at work. We're working on the tank. FML :)- E"**

I picked up my phone as I typed back.

**"Sorry. Hope you finish that soon. Ali and I are still in a True Blood coma.-B"**

True Blood coma. Yup that's pretty much what it is. Alice didn't ask me who I was texting, she was watching the show, thankfully. I think she knew anyways and was satisfied with herself for being right. _Yea yea. _A minute later, I heard the door open and knew it was my Dad getting home.

"Hey Bells." he said.

"Hey Dad." I said not looking away from the tv.

"Hey Charlie." Alice said.

"Oh hey Alice.." he said realizing she was here. My phone buzzed again.

**"I hope so too. Have you took breaks to pee? Or do yall have a cup or something? -E"**

I snorted. Edward and his sarcasm.

**"YES OMG. We even stopped it for a few so she could talk to Jasper. It's YOUR fault I'm watching this- B."**

My phone buzzed again within a minute.

**"I know, I'm messing with you baby. :)-E"**

Charlie looked at the tv. "What are you two watching?" he asked, seeming alarmed. I looked up. One of the vampires was drinking from a human. Alice and I tried to keep from laughing. It was obvious why he asking, but the way he said it was hilarious.

"It's called True Blood. It's this show on HBO, its about vampires." I explained.

"Uh yea, I, uh, see that." he said with a nod. He walked into the kitchen without another word. Alice and I both looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**Sooo there's chapter 11. What does everyone think? Review! Or I might have to leave Edward stranded working on the tank for awhile. **


	12. Authors Note IMPORTANT Read

Hello OYCLMTW readers. If you were expecting a new chapter, I'm very sorry. Well, I heart everyone whos reviewed and added it to there story alerts. Thank you for that. But I'm thinking about restarting this story over from the beginning. The writing in the first few chapters isn't as good as I'd like. It will mostly be the same story but hopefully better. I've already been updating and also adding to the first few chapters.

The story will be named the same. Actually, I don't think I'm gonna delete it but I haven't decided. All the chapters will be deleted I'm just not sure about the story in its whole. Probably not but nothing will be changed or deleted till I'm ready to post the new first chapter. Just a headsup, lol.

Also, I'm looking into getting a beta. I'm not really sure how to go about getting one so any suggestions would be great. And I'm gonna start looking soon BUT I decided to say that if any of the readers out there have a beta profile and would like to beta, leave it in a review and I'll get to you or send me a message.

As always

SwtPrincess1281(aka Belle)


End file.
